


Figuring It Out

by valenlimes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graduation, I dont know how to explain it, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Work, it's not as long as it looks, just a bunch of short chapters, mark has social complications, sorry this isn't norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenlimes/pseuds/valenlimes
Summary: With graduation drawing closer, now is the time to start figuring your future out.But what if you can't?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like NCT Dream? haha  
> So basically everyone in Dream (minus Jaemin) has a part-time job and it is about them figuring themselves out before they graduate high-school.  
> Loosely inspired by the NCT Dream 'Joy" MV. Jaemin is in the ff even though he doesn't have a huge storyline, mostly because I wanted to include him even though he wasn't around in the Joy era. He will pop up every now and again so don't worry.

#### Jaemin

Jaemin jogged down the street, clouds of white forming as his heavy breathing steamed in the cold morning air. He could feel sweat dripping down his spine beneath his thin t-shirt. The freezing air was fresh, cooling his burning cheeks. 

Jaemin liked running. 

There was something therapeutic about the repetitive pounding of his trainers against the concrete. Plus, he got to tour the neighbourhood before it got crowded and loud. It was still slightly dark outside and the path was carpeted in various shades of orange and red from the falling leaves.  


He turned down the main road of the town. The storefronts were still dark, save the bakery. 

Jaemin slowed as he jogged past the store, the smell of fresh bread wafting through the cracked door. Donghyuck wouldn’t be in yet (he didn’t start work until later in the day) so Jaemin didn’t bother to enter the store. 

Laughing to himself (more like wheezing), he pushed himself harder, sprinting the rest of the way back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was such a short first chapter. I will be updating soon and then hopefully regularly after that


	2. (Un)lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung lowkey hates his job, but don't tell the dogs that.

#### Jisung

Jisung wouldn’t count himself as lucky. In fact, he was kind of the opposite. He wrote a list once, of all the reasons why he thought he was unlucky:

1\. His crush (note: love of his life) was completely oblivious to his advances  
2\. He happened to be the youngest one in his group of friends, which meant that he was going to be left behind soon when they all graduated and he was still stuck in high school.  
3\. He was yet to hit his glow-up stage. Jisung was tall but he reckoned that he still looked like 12 (he was 16). He prayed regularly to grow up and be as handsome as Jeno or Jaemin hyung.  
4\. He had to walk dogs in order to pay for his dance lessons.

Jisung wished that he had chosen something like lawn moving or car washing instead of the dogs. At the time he thought it would be a great idea - easy, fast and he got to spend an hour every day with cute dogs. Little did he know that dogs also included slobber, bad smells and poop. Not to mention half of them were freaking HUGE. Sometimes Jisung wondered if the dogs were walking him instead. 

All the aching arms and black plastic poop bags were all worth it in the end though because it meant that he got to dance. Jisung was a pretty indecisive person but he was sure of one thing in his life and that was dance. 

Ever since he was an infant he had been dancing, every style you could possibly imagine. Name one and Jisung had tried (and mastered) it. He didn't like to brag but he thought he was pretty good. Something about the way he could move his body freely to the beat, the rush he got when he finally mastered a particularly difficult step sequence, the elation from performing - it was safe to say he loved everything related to dance. 

Unfortunately, his parents did not share the same views.

It's not that they couldn't afford to pay for his lessons - it's that they refused to.  
When he was younger, Jisung's parents had no problems with his dance passion. They would take him to class every afternoon and come to all his concerts. But now he was older the situation had changed. His parents wished for him to focus more on his studies and when he began to fail some of his classes they stopped paying for him to go to his dance lessons. So, with the promise that he would restore his grades, Jisung began a dog walking business in order to fund his passion. And thus, 'J-Walking' was born and he now spends an hour every morning and some afternoons walking his neighbourhood's dogs.

_The things I do for love..._

It wasn't all bad. He could take the dogs pretty much wherever he wanted. This included the main street with all the shops. Jisung enjoyed taking his time (well, as much as the dogs would allow) wandering down the street, occasionally stopping to look in the windows and pretending not to stare at a particular cute shop sales assistant (even though he totally was)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh another short chapter, sorry. I think the first few are going to be quite short as they are just introductory chapters and I am still trying to figure out where the story is going to go. 
> 
> Anyways... leave feedback as always and I hope you enjoy! I will update soon


	3. Flower Boy

#### Jeno

Don't ask how Jeno ended up working in a florist, he doesn't know either. 

One day his mother had come up to him and said: "Jeno I have got you a job at the florist in town and you have to work there or you are grounded." (Okay maybe not those _exact_ words...)  
From that day onwards Jeno found himself spending his afternoons and weekends watering flowers, arranging flowers and selling flowers. His job had even managed to land him with the nickname 'flower boy.'

He didn't care too much though, it was easy money and it meant that he was able to maintain his reading obsession. Pretty much all the money he earned went towards buying books. Not that he had much time for reading right now anyway.  
Frankly, Jeno was feeling personally attacked. Not only did he have a mountain of bouquet orders that he needed to complete before the store closed in an hour, he has 3 assignments that he needed to finish for school (one of which was due the next day).

Sighing, he re-tied his apron tighter around his waist and got up off the stool he was sitting on. Grabbing his clipboard he began to walk around the store, selecting the flowers needed to fill the bouquet orders.  
It was going to be a long night.


	4. Loser, Loner, Wannabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, needless to say, was a bit of a loner.

#### Mark

He wasn't weird. Just a bit different. (That's what his mother told him at least.) Mark, needless to say, was a bit of a loner. Many people when they first meet him would say that he is awkward. _Extremely_ awkward. It wasn't because he didn't like talking to people - he just didn't know how. So instead Mark chose to spend his time crammed in the tiny classroom in the basement of the school, writing and taking photos. He ran the school newspaper and with his team of one (himself) wrote about the inner workings of the school, ranging anywhere from academic and sporting achievements to the latest gossip and news. The teachers didn't mind what he put in the paper as long as it was all PC and PG approved. There used to be more members, but most of them graduated in the previous years, so not Mark was left alone to write and take photographs for every article in that paper _alone_.  
He didn't mind though - it would look great on his university applications and he could spend hours doing something he was passionate about. And, on an odd day, his best (and sadly only) friend Donghyuck would stop by with some pastry from the bakery that he worked at. 

Mark's dream was to be a famous reporter/writer for a big news company. Everyone had to start somewhere right? Besides, he was already on his way to achieving his dream. He could speak good English and, _and_ , his people skills were improving (at least he thought they were). In the span of one year alone, he had made a friend. Donghyuck. AND, Hyuck had promised to introduce Mark to the rest of his friendship group when his skills had improved enough. Frankly, Mark thought he was doing great. _Still awkward though..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark, maybe I was a bit unfair to his character.


	5. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White who?

#### Chenle

Chenle stared at the rows of records lining the wall of the store. Something wasn't _quite_ right. "Maybe....." He rubbed his chin before swapping a yellow record for a blue one. "There we go." He smiled, satisfied.

The day his parent bought the music store was probably one of the best days of his life. Not only was music one of his favourite things in the world, he got _paid_ to talk to strangers about it! (Not very much to be fair, but his parents did own the place so it was more like pocket money). 

The store was pretty old but Chenle didn't mind. He could spend hours dusting the pianos and tuning the guitars. He would often head to the store straight after school and do his homework in between serving customers. He wasn't graduating for another year so he didn't have to worry too much about his grades. This was great because it meant that he could devote more time to working in the shop and choir practices.

He would often walk around the store, singing as he cleaned _(Snow White who?)._ Even though they didn't get many customers, Chenle always cherished the ones who came, greeting them with an enormous smile. His parents trusted him enough to let him shut the store by himself, so Chenle would often sit on the counter and watch as the setting sun turned the chocolate wood of the instruments a warm amber colour. He could see dust particles dance through the golden light like snow, basking in the warmth of the winter sun.

He loved this place and nothing could change that. Not even the weird kid with the dogs who would watch him through the glass of the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too sure if I like Chenle's characterisation in this chapter, it's quite different to his real-life personality I feel. We will just have to see as the story develops...


	6. Spaced Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from China, he hadn't known what to expect when they came to the town.

#### Renjun

The colours before him swirled, morphing into a blurry splash of brightness in his vision. He had been looking at the painting for too long and he had begun to zone out vision blurring.  
Shaking his head, Renjun tried to clear the static from his vision. Turning, he looked out at the rest of the room. Paintings in various sized adorned the walls and there were a few small statues in the centre of the room. The art gallery wasn't much, three large rooms in total, but it was one of the best things Renjun had ever seen. 

Moving from China, he hadn't known what to expect when they came to the town. Surely, whatever it was that this place had to offer, China had it too?  
He missed his friends and the food and his extended family but owning the gallery kind of made up for it. 

He remembered feeling disappointed at the exterior of the gallery. It wasn't a grand sandstone complex with hundreds of steps and massive banners advertising the most recent art collections like he had envisioned in his head, rather a medium-sized glass front building. _A gallery is still a gallery Renjun._

The official opening was in a day or two and Renjun's parents were running around like madmen trying to get everything finished. He did what he could to help but the second he asked his parents if they needed anything he would be subjected to an onslaught of frantic comments on how much work there was still to be done and what a humongous task running a gallery was and how stressed they were and... _ugh_. 

Not only was there the stress of the Opening, Renjun was expected to start at a new school half-way through the first term. Luckily he got into all the classes he wanted and he had already caught up with the syllabus, but the idea of having to make new friends was slightly terrifying. He was naturally quite shy to strangers so he hoped that his personality wouldn't deter any possible future friends. _Guess we will just have to wait and see..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last introductory chapter and then the real fun begins boiiiss, get ready!


	7. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his friends were so certain of their futures, they knew where they were headed.

#### Donghyuck

Donghyuck had no idea what he was going to do in the future. 

Graduation was drawing closer day by day and frankly, it scared the crap out of him.

It’s not like he wasn’t good enough to do something that he wanted (he worked his ass off to maintain a solid A average) – it’s that he didn’t even know what he wanted to do. Heck, he didn’t even know if he wanted to go to University! All his friends were so certain of their futures, they knew where they were headed. 

Donghyuck didn’t. 

And it terrified him.

The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted to get out of his small town and experience the world, whether it was for school or just travelling. The first chance he got, he would hop in the first plane out of there, no matter where it took him.

Until then, he was stuck here. Working in the local bakery. He didn’t mind too much, work was work. He had experienced enough part-time jobs to know that he could be doing a lot worse than he was now. It was good money and the more money he had then the more things he could do (now and in the future). 

Every night he prayed that something would happen, to show him a sign, pointing in the direction that he needed to go because right now he felt lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes here it is, the last introductory chapter!   
> Hopefully, the story will start to get interesting from here, sorry for such a long build up!   
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and please leave your feedback and recommendations in the comments!


	8. Accidental Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without thinking Jeno opened his mouth: “Wait!”

#### Renjun

“OH CRAP!” Renjun’s mother came printing into the room. Renjun looked up from his sketchpad quizzically. “Is everything alright Mum?”  
She looked over at him, eyes wide and hair everywhere. Opening the gallery was really taking a toll on her. “We forgot the FLOWERS!”  
She started searching through her handbag frantically.

“AH-HA!” His mother exclaimed, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. “Renjun could you please do me a huge favour and run to the neared florist? I need five bouquets with these flowers. I would go myself but there is so much to do here and so little time.” She gestured around at the gallery. “Here is some money,” she handed him some notes. “I think the nearest florist is a few stores down.” 

He nodded, sighing internally at his stressed mother, before heading out of the door. “I will be back soon Mum, try not to explode while I am gone.”

#### Jeno

“Hi sorry are you still open?” Jeno looked up from the stack of papers in from him. An unfamiliar face was standing uncertainly in the doorway.  
Jeno could feel himself getting flustered at the sudden arrival. _It doesn’t help that he is cute._ The boy looked to be around his age, with soft brown hair and wide, dark eyes.  
“N-no, we have just shut, sorry,” Jeno felt bad sending the boy away. 

“Oh, okay.” The boy’s face fell, beautiful eyes dropping to the floor. “What is the earliest time you open tomorrow?”

“7 am.” 

Nodding, the stranger turned to leave. “Thanks anyway.” 

Without thinking Jeno opened his mouth: “Wait!” He yelled (a _touch_ louder than intended). “Wait.” Softer this time.  
The stranger turned to face Jeno, a curious look forming on his features. “We only just shut, I think I still may be able to help you.” The boy grinned, relief washing across his face. 

“Oh thank god! You have no idea how much trouble I would be in if I couldn’t get these flowers.” The stranger stumbled through his sentences. Jeno though he detected a slight hint of an accent. _What was that? … Japanese?_  
He walked forward still grinning. Jeno couldn’t help but notice how much more attractive he was up close. “I know this might be a bit of a stretch but I need five bouquets with these flowers.” The male held out a piece of paper. _Five bouquets?!_  
Scanning the list, Jeno found that they luckily had all the flowers in stock. “Okay, so we have all the flowers you need but five bouquets are going to take a while if you don’t mind waiting.”

“No problem. I can help you if it will make the job go faster. I know you are cutting into your personal time by serving me.” The male’s ears turned pink. _Damn, even his blush is cute._

“That would be great, thank you.” Jeno looked at the list again. “Okay, first up, you see those red flowers over there? The big ones?” Jeno pointed to a bucket of flowers to his left. “Can you get me about 20 of them?”  
The boy nodded and walked over the bucket. Jeno watched, frozen. the male had scrunched his nose cutely, concentrating hard on the flowers, checking for imperfections. It was only when the boy looked back at him did Jeno realise he had been staring. Shaking his head, he quickly averted his eyes, busying himself with the nearest bucket of flowers.  
When all the flowers had been selected, Jeno set about arranging them into bouquets. The boy leant on the counter, watching him silently. From this distance, Jeno noticed that he had paint splattered on his hands and forearms. “Which colour ribbon do you want on the bouquets?” Jeno asked, pulling out the board of ribbon swatches from under the counter.

“Well since the flowers are red and orange we should use a blue ribbon.” He frowned, eyeing all the ribbons before selecting a cornflower blue coloured one. “This will contrast nicely.” _Contrast? Normally people just picked ribbons because they were pretty._

“Thank you so much for everything! You really saved my neck.” The stranger paid and collected the flowers in his arms. Smiling, he made his way to the door, only to find that he was unable to open it because of the large about of bouquets he was carrying. Jeno chuckled under his breath at the struggling male before walking over to help him.  
Thanking him one last time, the stranger stepped out into the cold night. 

As Jeno watched his small frame grow further and further away, he realised that he never asked for the pretty stranger’s name.

#### Jaemin

Jaemin didn’t know what to think when he saw the strange new kid carrying, like, 10 bunched of flowers _(okay maybe not 10…)._ He also didn’t know what he was doing when he bent over to help the kid pick up the bunched that he had dropped. In the street light, he could see that the boy’s ears had turned a bright red at Jaemin’s random act of kindness.  
_Model citizen, I know._

Muttering a slightly accented “thank you,” the stranger practically ran off up the street, nearly dropping the flowers again. Jaemin was left standing alone, confused. He shrugged, dismissing the encounter before continuing on to his original destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! I hope it was worth the wait.


	9. Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle nearly fell out of his chair, screaming so loud that the stranger slapped his (unusually large) hands over his ears.

#### Chenle

The kid was back again, with the dogs. Chenle was tempted to go out and ask him why he was always here but he was looking after the store. _Yes, the store was more important..._

At first, he found it creepy, having this stranger stare at him. Now it just made Chenle curious. Who was this boy? Why was he so interested?

Luckily, the stranger appeared to be around his age. He was very tall and lanky, a stark contrast to his young face. Chenle thought that the boy looked like a cute little chick, with his dark eyes and dyed silvery hair. It was flattering, Chenle figured, to have someone as cute as this boy staring at him. _Get yourself together Chenle, he could just be looking at the instruments. After all who would want to make friends with the loner choir kid?_ Chenle thought bitterly. 

He sighed, looking away from the boy and back to his algebra homework. He didn’t notice the stranger tie the leashed of his dogs to the nearest telephone pole and push open the door of the music shop. He didn’t notice the boy walk silently closer. He didn’t notice until the boy came to a stop in front of the counter. “Hi.”

Chenle nearly fell out of his chair, screaming so loud that the stranger slapped his (unusually large) hands over his ears. When Chenle had finished yelling, the pair fell silent, awkwardly avoiding each other’s eyes. 

He cleared his throat. “Sorry about that… I didn’t see you come in.” 

The stranger chuckled, scrunching his nose. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“Sooo… what can I help you with?” _WHY IS HE HERE?!_

“Oh ummm. I need some music – for a project.” 

Chenle raises his eyebrows quizzically. “And you came _here_? Why not just look on iTunes or something?”

The stranger looked at his feet, hand reaching to ruffle his hair. “Oh, I guess I didn’t really think about that.” 

“Well, you are here now. I might as well help you.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “What is the project for?”

“Umm. It’s for a dance.” He looked up at Chenle ( _well more like down, this kid was TALL_ ). 

“Okay, and…?”

“Oh, uhm…” _Ahhh why is he so shy? I am not that scary, am I?_ “It’s a hip-hop piece so I need something upbeat? With a heavy baseline, I think.” He sighed. “I am sorry I don’t know much about music. This is the first time I have had to pick my own song.”

“Mmm.” Chenle walked over to the wall of records, searching for inspiration. “Try this.” He reached up, taking a blue record off the shelf and placing it onto a record player. Hearing no response from the stranger, Chenle turned around. The male had closed his eyes and was moving slightly to the beat. When the song had finished, he looked at Chenle and ruffled his hair thoughtfully. 

“It’s good… something isn’t quite right though.” The boy scanned the shelves. “Ah, I love this song.” He reached up and took a record, turning it for Chenle to see – Michael Jackson’s Dangerous. “Can we… can we play this?” 

Chenle nodded. “Sure. Do you think you could dance to this though?” 

The stranger shrugged. “I will have to see I guess. I have never thought about doing a song like this before.” The music filled the room. Once again, he began moving to the beat. Chenle wondered what was going through his head. He could see that the stranger appeared to be marking some basic moves, perfectly matching them in time to the music. Chenle hated to admit it because the kid was still a stranger, but he was really talented. 

_REALLY talented._

“This is the one.” The boy grinned. He took a photo of the record jacket. “Thank you so much for your help. I would have never thought to pick a song like this.”

Chenle chuckled, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “No problem. I am happy to help.”

Suddenly, a loud bark cut echoed through the store. “Crap.” The stranger cringed, hand travelling upwards towards his hair. “I forgot about the dogs.” The pair turned to look out the window at the furry creatures. They were getting restless. “Looks like that is my queue to leave?” His nose scrunched again. 

“Yes, seems like that.” Chenle offered his hand to the boy. “It was a pleasure to meet you …” 

“Jisung.” The boy finished, taking Chenle’s hand shyly. 

“Chenle.” He gestured to himself. Jisung smiled again, looking down at the smaller male. 

After a few moments of silence, Chenle realised that they were still holding hands. Coughing, he pulled his hand away quickly, breaking eye contact. “Um, w-well if that’s all you should probably get back to your dogs.” He stumbled through his sentence, desperate to get away from Jisung’s inquisitive gaze. “I have to go do… stuff. Bye.” He ran off into the back of the store leaving Jisung alone by the window. Chenle didn’t come back out of his hiding place until he heard the barking dogs grow quieter as Jisung lead them away. 

He returned to the counter, trying to focus once more on his algebra homework. His heart was considerably lighter than before. Chenle chalked it up to the fact that he had helped yet another customer. _Just a customer. Yes, that’s it. I helped Jisung because it’s my job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jisung has the courage to talk to Chenle haha.


	10. Welcome to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, but I don’t need to write anything genuine, Hyuck. I am going to be a reporter. I write the facts.”

#### Donghyuck

“Mark.”

“Mark!”

“Mark hyung!”

“MARK LEE! ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!”

Mark looked up from the computer screen in shock. His hair was messy and his glasses had slipped down his nose. If Donghyuck wasn’t annoyed at his anti-social friend he would have patted him on the head for being so cute. 

“Mark I have been calling you for like 10 minutes!” Donghyuck sighed, flopping into a chair beside his friend. The room was completely dark, save for the computer that illuminated Mark’s face. “No wonder you need glasses. You sit in the dark for hours squinting at that bloody screen.” 

“Hey! I will have you know that my bad eyesight is genetic. And besides, I focus better when its dark.” He pushed his glasses up his nose in protest, pouting like he always did when he was perplexed. 

“Well… Have you ever thought about maybe… I don’t know… taking a BREAK? All you do is sit in this room and write. Like, I get that you love it, but how are going to write about anything genuine and real if you never have any real-life experiences of your own?” 

“Yes, but I don’t need to write anything genuine, Hyuck. I am going to be a reporter. I write the facts.”

“Mark come on! Its Saturday evening! Who even comes to school on a Saturday?” 

“I do.” He frowned, pout deepening. Donghyuck knew he couldn’t push Mark too much further. He was sensitive and Donghyuck had a very sharp tongue.

Breathing deeply, he calmed himself before continuing. “Look, Mark. As your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you have fun every now and again.” Mark began to interrupt. “And no, I don’t include writing as fun.” Mark closed his mouth. “Please, for me. Hell, even if you don’t do it for me think of all the good stories you could write about if you go out with me tonight?”

“Hmm. I have been working for a while…” Mark ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess… maybe? Ok fine, I will come out with you and I am only coming for the stories.”

Hyuck sighed internally. “Yes, the stories.” He hated to admit it but he regretted suggesting writing material as an excuse to go out. Mark prioritised work over everything, including their friendship. _Including me._

Mark’s stomach growled. “Mark.” Hyuck was concerned. “Please tell me you have eaten today.” 

Mark attempted to avoid his gaze, but Donghyuck was persistent, moving his face to force Mark to look him in the eyes. “Well… the thing is,” Mark began, rubbing his neck.

“Unbelievable. Mark, you have to take care of yourself! I don’t care how great your idea was this morning that caused you to rush to the computer so fast, breakfast is important! FOOD IS IMPORTANT. You have already lost weight in the past few months and it isn’t healthy for you to lose any more. I am serious Mark!” Donghyuck was getting frustrated, scolding Mark like a mother would her son. He slapped his friend's arm lightly. “Are you listening, Mark Lee!?!” Mark’s eyes had glazed over and he was staring at something in the corner of the dark room. 

“Wha-yes! I am listening Hyuck. I am sorry for worrying you I have just been kinda stressed about putting my portfolio together for university applications. I will admit that I have been neglecting my health just a little bit but it’s just too important for me not to put my 100% effort into.” Now that Donghyuck was looking at mark properly, he noticed that his friend really did look tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his already sharp cheekbones was even more prominent than before. 

Donghyuck felt a pang of sympathy for the male. Mark was the smartest and hardworking person he had ever met and as much as Mark promised that he enjoyed working as much as he was, Hyuck could see that it was taking a toll on him. 

“C’mon Mark,” Donghyuck grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out of the chair. “Let’s get you something to eat. On me.” He smiled.

“Okay, but only if you let me bring my camera?” Mark reached for the bag beside him on the desk. 

Hyuck poked him in the ribs, causing Mark to giggle and move out of his reach, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mark.” 

And with that, the duo walked side-by-side out of the dark room and into the evening sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I have half-yearly exams right now so I am kinda busy studying for them. 
> 
> Leave any suggestions and feedback in the comments and i hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> ps. thanks to everyone who had left kudos on this and my previous stories. it means a lot!


	11. A Prince and His Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lame is better than boring Jeno."

#### Jeno

Jeno sprinted through the school. He really regretted staying up late to finish his book last night because it had caused him to sleep through his alarm this morning. 

By the time he had nearly crashed into the door of his classroom, the class had already started. _This was going to be embarrassing..._

Sighing, Jeno smoothed his clothes and ran a sleeve over his sweaty forehead. He knocked and entered the room, head bowed. The teacher was leaning on the desk and the entire class had turned their attention to him. Jeno could feel his face turning red. 

"How nice of you to join us Lee Jeno," the teacher greeted dryly. The class snickered at his embarrassment. Bowing in apology, Jeno hurried to the back of the room. After a while, his classmates' eyes turned away from him and back to the work. 

All pairs except one.

"Bro." A hand reached out and tugged on his sleeve. A pile of scrawled noted was tossed onto his desk. Jeno turned. Na Jaemin was grinning at him. Jeno smiled in thanks and began snapping pictures of the work. 

 

~

 

"Thanks for the notes man. I think the teacher would rip my head off if I went and asked for the work I missed." The pair walked down the hallway after class. 

"No worries homie," Jaemin replied jokingly, waving his hands around like he was trying to form a gang sign of some variety. "I got you." He held out his hand for a fist bump.

"You are so lame," Jeno laughed and returned the gesture.

"Lame is better than boring Jeno." 

They set off towards the cafeteria, maintaining their conversation. 

"Hey Nana, do we have a chemistry test on Friday?" Jeno asked. No answer. "Jaemin?" He turned only to find that his friend had vanished from his side. Looking around, Jeno spotted Jamein a few meters away, leaning on a locker next to a boy that he didn't recognise. _Goddammit Jaemin_

The boy appeared to be struggling with his locker and of course, Jaemin, the knight in shining, flirtatious armour, had come to his rescue. Jeno rolled his eyes at his friend's ridiculousness. It wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened. He sighed and headed over to his friend. 

"Jaemin, you just ditched me. I was talking to myself for a while there!" Jeno nudged his friend in the ribs. The stranger had buried his head in the newly opened locker.

"Sorry, but this cutie required my assistance." Jaemin winked. Jeno felt the sudden urge to gag. _Really, Jaemin?_ From inside the locker, the stranger made a weird muffled choking noise before pulling his head out. 

"This is Renjun, he is new." Jaemin gestured to the slightly pink boy. He was extremely familiar. Jeno could have sworn that he recognised the soft brown hair and beautiful, wide eyes, the slightly crooked teeth, the flawless skin - 

"Flower boy?" The stranger, Renjun, spoke, snapping Jeno out of his (purely scientific) observations. The slightly accented voice made Jeno's heart flutter slightly, not that he would ever admit it. 

"Oh you two know each other?" Jaemin looked shocked. "That's a plot twist." 

"o-Oh yeah, we met a few days ago. I didn't get your name though." Renjun looked at Jeno expectantly. _This was the late customer!_

Jeno tried his best not to blush remembering the encounter. "Jeno." He awkwardly pointed at his chest before holding a hand out for Renjun to shake. The males hand was elegant and splattered with paint. _Golden hands..._

Jeno didn't say much after that, choosing to stare silently at Renjun. He told them that he had just moved from China and that his parents owned the art gallery in town. "Thanks again for helping me by the way." Renjun looked up at Jeno with his _beautiful eyes. SNAP OUT OF IT JENO!_ "We got heaps of compliments on the flowers during the opening. It was a big success."

Jeno, unable to form words all of a sudden, just mumbled something incomprehensible and bowed his head in thanks. Renjun smiled politely and used his eyes to shoot a silent form of 'what is wrong with him?' at Jaemin, who shrugged. 

After they had bid their farewells, Jaemin turned to Jeno, gripping both his shoulders. "Dude. What WAS that!? I get that you aren't the most social guy but I have never seen you so awkward in my life and we have known each other since we were eight!"

Jeno shrugged, hiding his face behind his hair. "I got shy."

"No. I have seen shy and that was not it. Jeno you are whipped for the new kid!" Jaemin danced excitedly on the balls of his feet. "You think he is _cute,_ don't you." Jaemin gave him the side eye. "You like him, you like him you liiiikkkkeee him." Jaemin chanted loudly, attracting the attention of the other students. 

"What! No. I barely know him." Jeno protested, desperate to avert the attention from him. He knew it was a futile defence seeing how obvious he had been, but it seemed to make Jaemin shut up.

His friend stop chanting immediately. "Well, okay... If you say so." Jaemin replied, voice dripping with disbelief. "Since you are not interested, I can go after him."

Jeno gasped - "Jaemin no. The poor guy has been here a week. He doesn't need your greasy ass chasing after him." 

"Hey! I have a perfectly delightful ass, excuse you. And why not? He is super good looking." 

"Nana you have talked to him once. And besides it's not about how attractive they are, it's whether or not they like you back."

"So? I know what I like and that boy is it." 

Jeno rolled his eyes, knowing that he would be powerless in preventing Jaemin's conquest now that it had begun. "Fine. Knock yourself out. Just don't hurt him."

Jaemin scoffed "Me? Never. I am going to treat him like the freaking Prince of China."

Jeno tried his best to ignore the ugly sick feeling he had in his stomach. He was not jealous. _Definetly not._

_Nope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have been pretty busy with school and the like. I am also sorry for these chapters being so short. I will work hard on making them longer and more enjoyable for you guys!
> 
> More chapters will be posted soon. Would you guys like it if I added some song recommendations at the beginning of the chapters occasionally, to let you know my inspiration?  
> I personally love writing and listening to music and sometimes I get inspired by the vibe of the songs. Let me know in the comments!


	12. Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All thanks to me and my musical prowess of course.”

#### Jisung

He took a shaky breath in and steeled his nerves. Jisung watched as Chenle waved goodbye to someone within the store and heft his backpack higher on one shoulder. Chenle hadn’t seen him yet so Jisung took the opportunity to admire from afar. His dyed blonde hair was slightly fluffy today. 

Jisung exhaled and began to walk, closing the distance between him and the male. 

“Hey.” He tapped Chenle on the shoulder. The smaller boy jumped, squealing slightly. 

“What the hell? Jisung?!” Chenle sighed, clutching his chest. “Why do you keep doing this to me?”

“Sorry. I saw you walking and I wanted to say hi.” Jisung looked down at his feet. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all._

“Mmhm.” He let go of his chest. “Well, I guess since you’re here we can walk to school together. You go to Pittwater High, right?” 

Jisung nodded, scrunching his nose. “I would like that.” He smiled shyly.

“Okay sweet.” Chenle looked at his watch “Crap, we better get going. School starts in 20.”

“How did your dance go by the way?” 

“Dance? Oh – Oh yeah!” Jisung smiled. “It was awesome! My teacher loved the song choice.” 

“All thanks to me and my musical prowess of course.” Chenle elbowed him in the ribs.

“Hey! If I remember correctly _I_ was the one who picked the song. You just let me use your record player.”

“That’s the last time I help you then.” Chenle sped up, walking ahead. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jisung chased after him. “I am sorry, you were a big help and I couldn’t have done it without you.” He looks at Chenle imploringly. The blonde male cracked into a joyous laugh, head tipping back. 

“I am kidding! You actually thought I was annoyed, oh my god so cute.” 

Their faces had turned matching shades of scarlet at the sudden compliment. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, fleeting eye contact and the brush of knuckles as they walked side by side through the tree-lined streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look it's yet another short chapter. I have been feeling really uncreative lately and it is reflecting in my writing. However i have found some really inspiring writers and songs so hopefully, I will be able to sort myself out.


	13. Yoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark raised his eyebrows. "Used to?"

#### Donghyuck

"Mark?" 

"Mmm?"

"Do you know what love is?" 

"I think so. Why?"

Donghyuck sat up. He had been laying on Mark's bed for nearly an hour now, thinking as he listened to Mark type away furiously on his laptop.

"I don't know, I am just curious I guess."

"Ok."

Silence.

Then:

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love?"

Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses. He pushed his roller chair away from his desk, moving to face Donghyuck.

"I think so. Do you, Hyuck?" Mark gazed at his friend. Donghyuck would come to realise later that this was a rare moment in their friendship - Mark abandoning his work to pay attention to him.

"I used to." 

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Used to?"

Donghyuck crossed his legs. "Yes, used to. Not anymore though."

"Why?" _Always so blunt, Mark._

"Mark, sometimes things are best left unanswered."

"Oh. I- Sorry. I will remember for next time."

"Good, my young padawan." Donghyuck mimicked Yoda, making Mark laugh so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair. This was the one thing he wished to never change about Mark. His purity and genuine innocence.

Donghyuck didn't deserve someone like him. Compared to Mark, he was nothing but dirt and had a past to prove it. But he could, he would, do something right for once in his life. He would help Mark to take on the world because he deserved it. 

In order to give Mark the world, Donghyuck would need to show him his. Mark needed to know everything in order for this to work.

_Everything_ everything.

They sat in silence again, late afternoon sun filtering through the gaps in the blinds and caressing Donghyuck's back with its warm rays.

"Hey Mark?"

"Hyuck?"

"I'm gay."

Mark was quiet for a while. "I know."

"Good."

"Hyuck?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"I think I am too. Gay I mean."

Donghyuck smiled. "I understand. I am proud of you Mark."

"I was unsure for a while - I still kinda am, just a little bit. But... I think I know now."

"How did you find out?"

"Sometimes things are best left unanswered Hyuck." Mark's face was stone cold. 

"Wha- Mark did you just make a joke?" Donghyuck spluttered, dumbfounded at his friend's actions.

"Shhh. Don't ruin the moment." Mark's face had already begun to split into a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I am incapable of writing anything longer than 200 words *pats myself on the back*
> 
> I recently read a story and it was so well written and it makes me really inspired! If you guys ever get the chance you should go read 25 Lives by Tongari - it's life changing I swear.
> 
> Anyways, does Donghyuck have an angsty backstory? We will have to see. 
> 
> Comment which characters you would like to see more of!


	14. Black Skies at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he actually want to find it?

#### Renjun

Renjun had been here for over a week now and he still felt like something was missing.  
It wasn’t the kind of empty that one feels when they are homesick. He did miss China and his friends that he left behind, but that was a whole other kind of pain. 

Renjun was longing for something that he was yet to find. 

He stood on the edge of the lake, dark waters reflecting the stars above. The trees rustled, wind brushing through his dark hair. 

What if he never found it?  
What would he do then?

Did he actually want to find it?

He was open-minded when he moved, excited even. A new start, a new beginning - even if it meant he was leaving everything he knew behind. 

A chance to fill the hole in his heart. 

Renjun figures that he as always felt like this but had only been noticing it more recently.  
The dull ache that refused to disappear. 

He had come close to curing his emptiness, once. 

She was beautiful and free, a wild, uncontrollable spirit. Renjun wasn’t enough for her.  
He had found her inside the art storeroom with another man - bigger and newer and flashier than he.  
She broke his already cracked heart. 

He couldn’t help it but he was obsessed with love and beauty.  
Maybe that’s why he fell so hard for her.  
Maybe that’s why he was so invested in this imaginary conquest to find the missing piece of his heart.

Even though he was thousands of miles away from her, from the pain, from _everything,_ this new town seemed to amplify his sense of longing. Something called, beckoning for Renjun to follow.  
But he was scared.  
That’s why he had ended up outside, by a lake, at 1 in the morning.

Searching for something but too scared to find out what it was for fear that it would hurt him again. 

Turning on his heel, he began the long walk home, breath fogging around his face as the cold air prickled his skin.  
He would wake up the next morning with a nasty cold, but for the time being, he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start combining more than one character into a chapter to make it longer or do you not mind these short chapters?


	15. Muse in Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle wants a muse

#### Chenle

Chenle wanted to be somebody.  
He wanted to make music that people could dance to, sing to, cry to.  
He wanted to inspire.

Sitting at the prehistoric piano at the back of the choir room, Chenle would compose and sing and then compose some more.  
He had composed hundreds of songs, but he could count on one hand the number of which he was actually proud of.  
In his young life, Chenle had come to realise something. Great musicians wrote about what they knew, their experiences and their heartbreaks.

Chenle at the young age of 17, was yet to experience any of that.  
The closed he had come to emotional trauma was when his pet rabbit, Mochi, had died when he was 11, and that wouldn't make for a very interesting song.

He needed a muse, something that would make him feel the way he wanted his songs to feel.

He plonked away at the piano, groaning loudly in frustration before shutting its lid aggressively.  
He needed a muse - and fast.

He looked at his watch - 4:32 PM  
School had finished over an hour ago and he was still there.  
All his friends had probably gone to work and Jaemin had gotten his car taken away for some stupid reason that he couldn't remember.  
This meant that he was stuck walking alone.

The walk back to his house was a long one.  
Chenle's parents had decided to buy a house on the edge of town for "privacy." _Bull..._  
He rounded a corner, passing by the local dance studio.  
Music drifted through the open doorway. The song was familiar, but he couldn't heat it well well enough to recognise the tune.  
Enticed by the melody, Chenle walked absent-mindedly through the door of the studio, following the sound.  
To his left, there was a large room with mirrors lining two walls. There were small children running around clad in ballet slippers and leotards. Shrieks of delight filled the air, almost drowning out the music.  
In the centre of the room, surrounded by the tiny dancers, stood a tall, silver-haired figure. He was smiling and laughing, bending down to tickle the kids and give high-fives.  
He said something that Chenle couldn't hear and the children began to arrange themselves in a cluster, sitting against the wall, facing the boy.  
The music began to replay again. The song was the same one that Chenle had heard earlier - Michael Jackson's Dangerous.  
They watched, enthralled, as he began to dance to the song.

He was incredible. The movements were fluid and precise, his lithe body oozing power and confidence. He was magnetic, pure charisma.  
It was the most impressive thing Chenle had ever seen, and he had seen Adele live in concert.  
He could feel his knees wobbling slightly.

When the song finished, the boy paused, holding his ending pose before relaxing into a huge, breathtaking grin.  
The children burst into applause, chattering away and battling for his attention.

After a while the silver dancer looked up, noticing Chenle standing frozen in the doorway, awestruck.  
He excused himself from the kids and walked over.

"Hey."

He was slighty breathless.

_Wow._

"Hello Jisung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens?
> 
> Kinda?


	16. Golden Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a car and Hyuck thinks it makes him look cool (note: hot)

#### Mark

Mark pressed the contact on his phone screen.

Pressing the phone to his ear he listed to the dial tone.

_ring...ring...ring..._

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Hyuck."

_"What's up, Mark? I am at work right now so I can't talk for long."_

"What time do you finish?"

_"3:30, why?"_

"Do you want to hang out after? I need to go take some photos for the newspaper."

_"Yeah sure, sounds fun!"_

"Ok great! I will pick you up."

_"You drive?"_

"Yes."

_"Oh cool! Um, I gotta go, see you later."_

Donghyuck hung up quickly, leaving Mark alone with the sound of his own breathing.

This was going to be fun. Mark could get some work for the newspaper done, hang out with Donghyuck and take photos all at the same time!

~

Mark watched as Donghyuck left the bakery. He had flour in his hair.

"Sweet ride Mark, I wouldn't peg you for a car junkie." Donghyuck flopped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks but the car isn't mine. My brother Jaehyun left it behind when he went travelling with his girlfriend."

"Either way, being able to drive a car like this instantly makes you x10 cooler." Donghyuck admired the polished wood of the dashboard. Mark smiled. He was happy that he could impress Donghyuck with the car. He _did_ feel kinda cool driving it - even if he was terrified of crashing it or scratching it or dinting it or staining the leather or... Mark could feel his shoulders getting tighter and tighter. He readjusted his grip on the wheel - the perfect 10 and 2 position. 

He felt a weight settle on his leg. Donghyuck had placed his hand flat against Mark's thigh, just above his knee. 

"Relax Mark. It's me. Nothing is going to happen." 

He could feel his face heating up, unused to physical contact of this type.  
He turned, meeting eyes with Donghyuck. The afternoon sunlight was hitting the side of his face, filtering through his eyes and turning the dark chocolate pools a liquid gold colour. It complemented his warm skin perfectly. Even his hair was glowing, transformed into an amber halo that framed his face. He was ethereal, a living ray of light. Mark needed a photo. 

"Don't move." He reached behind him and got out his camera. As quickly as possible, he adjusted the zoom and focus, not wanting anything to change in the time it took him to set up. He took the shot, Hyuck still frozen in place. "Ok finished." He smiled as he looked at the camera's screen. They were going to look so nice blown up on his computer.

"What was that Mark?" Hyuck's cheeks were tinged pink and he was checking his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He fiddled with his fringe. "Ugh, why didn't you tell me I had flour in my hair?!"

"Stop Hyuck." Mark reached up and caught his hand. "You look perfect and the lighting was just right. I had to get a photo."

"I didn't know you were into photography like that. I thought the things you took photos of was for the newspaper." Mark was still holding his hand.

"Most of them are, but when I get some free time I like to do this." He hefted his camera awkwardly. "Besides, it lets you capture beautiful things and keep them forever."

Donghyuck stared at him, slightly open-mouthed. 

Mark looked down at his hands and blushed profusely. He had been way too forward, Hyuck hadn't even given him tips on complementing yet. _Way to go Mark - your one friend._

Hyuck slapped him on the arm. "Did you just FLIRT MARK LEE!"

"That was flirting?" So he hadn't messed up?

"Yes! God, you are so dense sometimes." Hyuck was still blushing. This whole conversation had been one big blush fest. Mark made a mental note to practice hiding his embarrassment. He laughed quietly. "Let's go. Gotta get those shots right?"

"U-um y-yeah." He put the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb.

After driving for about 10 minutes in silence, Mark felt a familiar weight rest gently against his thigh - Donghyuck.

"Thank you, for earlier. It's not often that I get compliments." He said quietly.

Mark was surprised. "You don't get compliments?"

"No, not really. My parents think I am a lost cause because I have no plan for the future and my friends just don't think to complement. I know they love me and they have been there for me for so long so I really shouldn't be complaining, but... but sometimes it's nice to hear it, you know?" Donghyuck's eyes were glistening slightly.

"Well if you ever need a compliment, I am here to help. I need to practice anyways." Mark smiled and turned his eyes back to the road.

Donghyuck chuckled. "Thanks, Mark. You treat me so much better than all my past boyfriends combined and we aren't even dating." Straight after the words left his mouth his eyes widened in panic.

"What?"

"Oh um, just forgot I said that." 

Mark frowned. "Ok."

Next to him, he heard Donghyuck breath a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter slightly? longer?
> 
> I know I have been making these chapters a little bit heavier than the normal fluff I write. I am experimenting a little bit and I want to try writing other scenarios rather than just cute, shy or awkward ones. Maybe a bit of angst, some drama and violence or possibly, if I am feeling risque, some spicy scenes?  
> We will see.


	17. Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt so good, and yet so bad at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendation:
> 
> Sugar - NVDES

#### Renjun

The cold metal of the locker bled through the thin material of his shirt and he was pushed up against the locker. His jacket was discarded on the floor by the door where he had thrown it. Jaemin had one hand against the locker beside his head and the other on his thigh, holding Renjun in position. He wrapped his legs tighter around Jaemins waist, fingers tangled in his silky hair, grabbing at his shirt.

His mouth was for sure bruised by now, judging by how hard he had crushed his lips into Jaemin's. 

A slick tongue trailed along his swollen bottom lip. Renjun parted his mouth, deepening the kiss. Despite the cold of the concrete room, his face was burning. He broke off from Jaemin, gasping for air. 

He wasn't super experienced in the art of making out, but he could confidently say that this was much better than all of this past attempts combined.  
Jaemin, on the other hand, obviously knew exactly what he was doing. He gazed at Renjun with beautiful, glazed eyes. He was unbelievably attractive and it was at moments like these that made Renjun wonder why he hadn't been with a guy sooner.

Jaemin smirked before burying his face in the crook of Renjun neck, lips blazing a trail down towards his shoulder. He moved the collar of Renjun's shirt aside before looking up for permission.

"G-go ahead." Renjun stammered. "Just do it where no one can see it."

Jaemin grinned again, catlike before biting down gently on the soft skin near his collarbone. It felt so good and so bad at the same time.

Renjun needed something like this, a distraction. He had been driving himself crazy for the past three weeks deciding whether or not to find out what this mysterious calling was. He could feel it, pressing at the corner of his mind, so close. Jaemin's continuous flirting provided a welcomed break in between all the anxiety and constant alert. One thing led to another and, well, he was now making out with one of the best-looking people he had ever seen in his life. 

Did he feel bad for using Jaemin like this? Of course, but he couldn't stop. The passion was intoxicating and he needed this time to forget about his problems or he was going to explode. 

Jaemin looked up, meeting Renjun's eyes leaving behind a red, wet mark on his skin. That was going to leave a fantastic hickey, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time. Renjun grabbed Jaemin's neck, pulling him back in for another open-mouthed kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled. Jaemin's hand fell to hips, pushing Renjun harder into the locker as he pressed his body closer. 

This time it was Jaemin that resurfaced first, lips puffy and tainted scarlet. "Fuck, you are so hot." He panted.

Renjun laughed and ran his hands down Jaemin's arms. They were strong, lean muscle rippling as he strained to keep his partner's slight form elevated.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." 

Jaemin obliged.

~

"There you guys are! I have been looking for you all lunch!" Jeno jogged over. Out of the corner of his eye, Renjun noticed Jaemin fixing his hair again, trying to conceal any evidence of their sins.

"Sorry, Jeno." Renjun smiled as naturally as possible. "Jaemin was showing me how to borrow books at the library. I need them for a project," he lied smoothly. 

"Yeah, what he said," Jaemin added. _Wanna make this any more obvious Nana?_

Renjun hated lying, especially to Jeno. The male was too sweet for his own good and Renjun couldn't bear to imagine how Jeno would be affected if he found out that He and Jaemin were sneaking around together.

"Oh really? I was just in there and I didn't see you." _Crap_

"Well, we were in the corner, you might have missed us behind one of the bookshelves."

"Yeah, I must have. I can be really blind sometimes, I swear." Jeno's tone was light but his eyes said otherwise. He suspected something, and judging by the way he was now looking at his feet, he was hurt. 

"Look, Jeno we are sorry for ditching you, man. Wanna hang out and play games with Renjun and I this afternoon?" Jaemin had thrown his arm around Jeno's shoulders.

"Sorry Nana, I will have to pass. I have work tonight."

"Oh, that's cool. Looks like it's just you and me Junnie."

"Junnie?" Jeno looked at Renjun and then Jaemin inquiringly.

"It's the nickname I gave Renjun here. Cute right?" Jaemin laughed good-naturedly. _How can he be so casual about this? He is lying to his best friend!_

"Mm, super cute." Jeno looked away again.

Renjun felt the guilt alright, sinking in his stomach like a stone. He needed to fix the mess he had gotten himself into, and fast, otherwise the risk of Jeno finding out would get higher and higher.

Jaemin looked at his phone. "Oh shoot, class starts soon and I need to go to my locker. Catch you later Jeno. Junnie, I will meet you outside the school okay?" He gave them both a finger gun and ran off leaving Renjun and Jeno alone and silent.

"Sooo..." Jeno turned to face Renjun awkwardly. "You two seem to be getting along well?"

"Mm yeah. He is really nice, showing me around the school and things."

"Oh, that's good." More silence. Then:

"Um... I have to take this call." Jeno pulled his phone out of his pocket and flashed the screen to Renjun before running off.

There was no call notification on the screen. 

_Crap_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Racy chapter ooo. NGL this was really fun to write and I feel like it is completely inaccurate but of well. sorry if it is cringe I am new to this stuff


	18. La La Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, this is awkward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song suggestion for this chapter:  
> *Falling For U - Seventeen  
> *Home - Park Hyo Shin

#### Jisung

"Hey." Jisung lent on the locker beside Chenle, making him jump and nearly drop the book he was holding.

"AH! Jisung-ah! Why do you keep doing this to me?!" Chenle was mad. _This is it. My first ever bitch slap._

"Sorry. You just get scared easily. Besides, I don't do it on purpose."

Chenle rolled his eyes and continue to shove the books in his bag. "What do you want anyway?"

"Am I not allowed to say 'hi' anymore?" Jisung frowned.

Chenle punched him in the arm. "You know what I meant idiot." He was smiling slightly.

"No, really. I just wanted to say hi." 

"Oh um. Hi?"

"Hi."

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Jisung shuffled from foot to foot.

"Well, this is awkward." Chenle broke the ice, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. Jisung hummed in response, nodding.

"You wanna hang out Jisung?" Chenle asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out? With me? Today?" Chenle's face was neutral.

"Oh ah well, I have to walk the dogs but you are welcome to come with me." Jisung was a bit ashamed of his pathetic excuse for a 'hang out'. "It's not the most exciting thing in the world but we can go for ice cream after if you would like."

"In winter?"

"Hot cream then?" Jisung cringed internally at his bad joke. 

Chenle wasn't so kind, face contorting in pain. "Oh wow." 

"I know. I hated it too." 

"Then why did you say it?"

"Sounded good in my head?"

Chenle laughed, loud and clear. His laugh was high-pitched and Jisung thought it sounded like a dolphin. It was amazing.

"Well, as long as you don't make any more bad puns, I am happy to walk the dogs with you. Ice cream included."

"Cool." Jisung grinned and restrained himself from moonwalking down the hallway. Chenle wanted to hang out with _him!_

~

Chenle squeaked as the Golden Retriever strained on its leash. The dog was practically walking him. He had been struggling to control the animal the whole walk.

"Jisung! What do I do?!" Chenle cried out for help. He looked genuinely afraid of the dog. Jisung laughed quietly and gently took the leash from the frightened male. 

"Here, take this one." Jisung handed Chenle the leash for a little Jack Russel, swapping with him. _Something a bit more Chenle's speed._

"Thanks. That big one is scary." Chenle flinched when the big dog came closer to him again. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier but I am scared of dogs." He was blushing. It was weird to see the normally confident Chenle so vulnerable. Jisung felt his stomach flutter slightly towards the older boy.

"Ah, I can tell." Jisung gave him a reassuring smile. "The walk is almost over anyway."

"Thank god." Chenle sighed in relief. 

After the dogs were returned to their homes, the two boys walked shoulder to shoulder down the main road of the town, finishing off the last of their ice cream cones. The street lamps were lit and the street was pretty much empty. The bare trees were a golden colour under the lamp-light. Some were decorated with fairy lights in honour of the upcoming holidays.

"You were right, Chenle. It is too cold for ice cream." The icy treat was making Jisung's teeth ache. 

"Well, I am always right," Chenle stated matter-of-factly.

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. Jisung could see that Chenle was shivering. 

"Are you cold?"

"Mmm, a little bit." Chenle looked up at him.

"Chenle! Your teeth are chattering!" Jisung cried, immediately stripping off his jacket and placing it on the smaller boy's shoulders. 

Chenle grabbed it, pulling it tighter around him. It was a little bit too big and it made Chenle look adorable. "Won't you be cold?" 

"Nah, I don't mind it. Besides, I think you need it more than I do." He smiled before adding. "You look cute in it anyway." Jisung managed to keep his exterior appearance semi-calm... barely. His insides were a huge mess. He thought he was going to be sick with the nerves and fireworks exploding in his stomach.

Chenle blushed again. "Thanks again. You have been saving me today."

"Well, someone has to." 

"Hey! I am a strong, independent man." Chenle puffed out his chest, attempting to look macho. It failed - instead he made Jisung want to cry from adorableness.  
Jisung enjoyed this new soft side of Chenle.

"Of course." He looked down and smiled, scrunching his nose.

Chenle stared at Jisung's profile. "I like it when you do that. Scrunch your nose I mean."

"Really? Most people think its a weird habit."

"I think it is cute." Chenle grinned. 

"That makes one." Jisung chuckled. "I don't really know why I do it. Mum says it started whe-"

"Jisung go out on a date with me." Chenle blurted, clapping his hands over his mouth in shock.

Jisung swore his heart skipped several beats. _Have I died and gone to heaven?_ He stared in awe at the smaller male. Chenle's cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and his blonde hair was all fluffy, just how Jisung liked it. In all his months of staring at the boy in the music store, he never expected anything like this to happen. 

When he didn't respond Chenle started to fill the silence. "If you don't want to that's fine. I-I don't mind being friends. I just thought since you had been staring at me for months and you complimented me a-and I thought I would go for it because I like you and I am sorry if I didn't make it very obvious. It's kind of new to me too and yeah." He finished, panting slightly because he had just spat out, like, three sentences without taking a breath.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would love to go out with you Chenle." Jisung was beaming.

"Oh thank god. I was so scared for a moment there." Chenle's face lit up, utterly happy and beautiful. Jisung felt the breath being knocked out of him. _How did I get so lucky? Did I save the world in my past life or something?_

"Sorry, I kinda gay panicked." 

"Jisung, that meme is old." Chenle laughed anyway.

"Again, sorry. Also, what did you mean by me staring at you?" 

Chenle jabbed him in the ribs. "Don't play dumb Jisung, you weren't exactly subtle."

"Ok fair." Jisung nodded. "But what was I supposed to do? Talk to you?"

"You big chicken!" Chenle laughed and launched himself at Jisung, wrapping his arms around his neck. He had to stand on tip-toes to reach properly. Chenle's hair was silky against his cheek and it smelled of lavender. He buried his face into it, hugging Chenle tight. 

"Thank you," Chenle whispered, "for talking to me that day."

"My pleasure." 

Jisung was over the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me - cliche! I am sorry for being uncreative but I needed to get from one square to another somehow.
> 
> OK, so I am going to be really busy in the next 2-3 weeks so I may not be able to update for a while or if I do it won't be very often I promise I will be back soon though so don't forget!!


	19. If Only

#### Donghyuck

“Oh my god I think my brain is going to explode.” Donghyuck was sitting in the library with Jaemin and his friend Jeno. He leant back in his chair, massaging his temples.

“Only one more exam to go Donghyuck, then we are free to do whatever we want.” Jaemin grinned before burying his face back into his textbook. They had been studying pretty much non-stop for the past few months. Final exams had approached faster than they expected and now they were right in the midst of them. Donghyuck wanted to do well, even if he didn’t plan on going to university right after high school. That way, no matter what he decided to do, he had a solid back up plan if everything went down the drain.

“I know. It’s so weird to think that in just a couple of days it will all be over. Like we are graduating in two weeks. _Two weeks_ guys. All those years of school will be over just like that.” Donghyuck snapped his fingers for emphasis.  
Jeno looked up from his notes. “I know right. It’s so scary.” He sighed and rubbed his neck. “I am worried that I didn’t do well enough to get into any universities.”

“Don’t say that Jeno. You worked your ass off, I am sure it will all be fine.” Jaemin gave his friend a comforting smile and reached over to pat his shoulder. “And look on the bright side. Even if you don’t get the grades, you are hot enough to become a stripper or something.”

Jeno spluttered and glared at his friend in disgust. Donghyuck tried (and failed) to maintain a straight face.  
Jeno began to play fight Jaemin, slapping him around the head. Donghyuck chuckled, shaking his head at his idiotic friends.  


The library door opened and a tall dark haired figured stepped through. He had a camera around his neck and thin-framed glasses balanced precariously on the end of his nose.  
Donghyuck grinned and stood up, calling and waving to the newcomer. “Mark, over here.”  


Mark looked around, finally spotting Hyuck in the corner. He smiled quickly and walked over.  


“Hey.” He almost whispered.  


“Mark, meet Jeno and Jaemin.” The two boys had finished fighting, now sitting and writing like nothing had happened. They smiled politely.  
Mark’s eyes widened, noticing the other males for the first time. His whole body tensed up and he looked down at Donghyuck with fearful eyes.  


“Hey man, nice to meet you!” Jeno offered Mark his hand, flashing a reassuring eye smile.  


“Mmm,” Mark mumbled, shaking Jeno’s hand for a split second before returning his arm to his side.  


“Do you want to study with us, Mark?” Donghyuck touched his friend’s elbow. He felt guilty about not asking Mark if he wanted to meet Jeno and Jaemin before introducing him to them. Mark was almost normal when it was just the two of them, but he wasn’t ready to meet new people so suddenly like this.  


Mark just shook his head and pulled a book out of his bag, gesturing towards the returns box.  


“Oh, that’s cool. I will see you later then?”  
Mark nodded, avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table, including Donghyuck himself. Hyuck’s insides burned with guilt seeing Mark so uncomfortable. He had been meaning to introduce him to his friends eventually, but not like this. He hadn’t thought.  
Mark ran off, exiting the library as fast as he could. Donghyuck sighed and turned back to his books.

“Is he okay?” Jeno asked, concern flicking through his eyes. “We didn’t do anything, did we?”

“No, no, no, you didn’t do anything wrong guys, don’t worry. Mark has… difficulties.” 

“Ah.” Jaemin nods. “Such a shame. He was cute, in a nerdy kind of way.”

“Jaemin!” Donghyuck shrieked and threw his eraser at the boy’s head. “Mark isn’t a piece of meat!”

“Sorry, but I call it like I see it.”

“Yeah, I am with Hyuck on this one.” Jeno turns to Jaemin. “Besides, aren’t you going after Renjun right now?” He sounded hurt. “You can’t just lead him on like that.”

“Hey hey, I was joking guys calm down. And besides, it wasn’t for me. I happen to know another young, single gay in our friend circle.” Jaemin stared pointedly at Donghyuck.

“What! It isn’t like that. I am trying to help him. Plus, you know my luck with men.” Donghyuck looked back down at his work. Something was clogging his chest, thick and dark. 

“Yes, but this one could be different Hyuck. You need this.”

“No Jaemin. Not this time.” 

_If only,_ Donghyuck thought bitterly. Mark didn’t deserve someone as pathetic as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find some time to whip out this tiny chapter. I am sorry that is was such a long wait for something so half-assed. I have written some of the later chapters but I can't post them yet because the storyline hasn't got to the right point yet, but I am excited because I think it will make the story interesting. 
> 
> How is it going so far? Are you enjoying the story? If it is confusing leave any questions down in the comments and I will do my best to explain.


	20. Healing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they both want someone they can't have, only to find out that someone is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations:
> 
> Just Another Girl - The Killers  
> Human - The Killers  
> Void - The Neighbourhood

#### Jeno

Jeno tugged the chains tighter around the door handles, locking up the store for the night. It was a Saturday.

"Jeno, hi." A voice called from behind.

He turned to see a small frame with a mop of dark hair standing a few meters away. Renjun. 

"Hello." He nodded curtly and turned back to the door. Giving the chains one last tug to make sure they were secure, he shouldered his backpack and began walking down the street.

"Yah, Jeno! You can't just walk away like this!" The male began to speed to walk after him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Renjun. Nothing is wrong. I just want to be alone right now." _Liar Lee Jeno._ Why couldn't he face Renjun without getting this sick feeling? He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it.

"Seriously Jeno?" Renjun jumped to a halt in front of him, forcing him to stop walking. "Exams have finished, we graduate in two weeks, you deserve a fun night out. Besides, do you have anything better to do?"

"Maybe I have chores." He as struggling to resist the puppy dog eyes that Renjun was giving him. _Goddammit, he is even pouting._

Renjun scoffed, exchanging his puppy eyes for an eye roll. "Oh please, I think the chores can wait for one night. Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

Jeno sighed. "There is no room for negotiation is there?" 

"Nope." Renjun smiled wide.

"Oh fine, but only because you begged. If I get grounded I expect you to come and testify for my innocence."

"With pleasure." Renjun's smile broadened even further before he grabbed Jeno's arm and pulled him down the street.

~

“Why were you so grumpy earlier?” Renjun had led them to his parent’s art gallery. It was empty so their footsteps echoed against the polished concrete floor. 

“Ah, it’s dumb.” 

“Nothing you could ever say is dumb Jeno.” Renjun gazed at him with an emotion that Jeno couldn’t quite place.

“Wanna bet?

Renjun smacked his shoulder. “Stop changing the subject. Are you worried about the exam results? Because if that’s the case then I promise you, it will all be fine.”

“No, no. It’s not that. I mean, yes, I am nervous about the results but this has been bothering me for a lot longer.”

“Is it to do with a person?” Renjun asked quietly. He was being cautious. 

“Two people actually. The thing is, nothing is technically wrong, that’s the thing. I know, well I think, nothing is going on but I still feel sick whenever I think about it anyways. It’s stupid. Like, I want the person to be happy but I want them to be happy with me.”

“Mm, I get it. Can I ask… who is it? Maybe I can help.”

Jeno sighed. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t. He wanted Renjun to be happy, even if that happiness didn’t involve him.

“That’s ok. I understand.” Renjun smiled supportively.

They walked through the gallery. Jeno admired the art that lined the walls as Renjun gave a brief explanation of each piece. 

“Is this what you want to do in the future? Art?” He gestured to the paintings. 

Renjun nodded. “Something to do with it, yes. I think I want to be a curator of a big museum.”

“Following in your parent’s footsteps. That’s awesome.” 

Renjun laughed softly. “What about you? Any plans for university?” 

Jeno thought for a moment. “I want to be a teacher. In a primary school. There is a really great university a couple of hours away that offers my perfect course.”

“That’s so cool, though, I wouldn’t imagine you doing something like that.” Renjun smiled

“Oh really, what did you have me pegged for?”

“Something crazy, like a professional dancer or something. You have the body for it.” Renjun winked.

“You have been spending too much time with Jaemin, you have started to sound like him.”

Renjun laughed, but he looked away from Jeno quickly. _Interesting._

“What is going on with you and Jaemin anyways? You have been hanging out a lot recently.” 

“Oh um. It’s a long story.” 

Jeno’s heart sunk. Something was going on after all. He knew it. “Well, clearly I have the time.”

“Let’s go eat first.”

~

“So, are you going to tell me what is going on?” The pair had deposited themselves inside a booth at a small diner. Renjun was munching on his chips and avoiding Jeno’s eyes.  
“Renjun. Tell me. I promise whatever it is, I can handle it.”

Renjun put down his fork and rubbed his eyes. He rested his elbows on the table and leant forward. “Have you ever felt like you were missing something. Not like you have lost something, but in here.” He pointed to his chest.  
Jeno shook his head. 

“Have you ever felt like you know someone so well, but you haven’t actually met who it is yet?”

Jeno shook his head again. “So, like a soulmate kind of situation.”

Renjun thought for a moment. “I guess so yeah if you believe in that kind of thing. Anyway, with my last relationship, I thought I had managed to fill that space.”

“Did it?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“When I moved here, the feeling got stronger. Like I was even closer to this person, but I still didn’t know who they were.”

“Mm, so you are searching for that person now?” _Is it Jaemin? Is that what is going on?_

“Sort of. Anyways, when I met you and Jaemin, something started to ache – in here.” He pointed to his chest again. “A-and I think it might be a sign. Maybe I am in the right place. You guys just feel so familiar, like I already knew you – one of you. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think so. You don’t know who it is though?”

“No, that’s the thing. After I met the two of you the aching kept getting worse and I was desperate to get rid of it. I thought I had to at least try so when… w-when Jaemin offered…” He trailed off. Jeno’s mind had gone blank.  
“So, something _is_ happening between you.” His heart sunk.

“Yes. Something is.” Renjun looked down at his hands. Their food was forgotten at this point. _My suspicions were right._

Jeno swallowed the lump in his throat. “S-so, did it work. Are you healed?” 

“No, not completely, not yet. In time maybe, but not completely.” 

“What are you saying?” Jeno didn’t realise he had been holding his breath

“He isn’t the one.” Renjun looked at, eyes shining. "Maybe in time I could learn to love him, but it wouldn't be the same." 

“Oh.” Jeno breathed. “Well... is there anyone else?” His heart was racing.

“Maybe, but I am not sure they want me back.” Renjun had locked his eyes on Jeno's. 

“Looks like we both want someone we can’t have, hey.” Jeno laughed bitterly, shying away from the male's intense gaze. 

“Yep.” Renjun dragged his milkshake towards him and started drinking. Jeno looked up and met his eyes again. They were distant now - like all his emotions had disappeared down the drain. 

They sat in silence, gazing at each other. The neon lights of the diner shone on Renjun’s profile, highlighting his delicate bone structure and reflecting against his hair, turning it fluorescent pink.

“Do you want to go somewhere.” Jeno practically whispered after a few minutes.

Renjun just nodded and allowed himself to be led by the hand out of the diner

#### Renjun

They walked in silence for almost half an hour. He tried to keep his heavy breathing as quiet as possible so he didn’t disturb the silence of the forest.  
The sun had set a while ago so the trees loomed, tall and mysterious along either side of the path. The track was sloped upwards and Renjun could see a break in the trees. There was a soft light shining over the top of the hill.  
As they walked over the crest of the hill, a view of the town appeared in front of them. The lights from the houses shone into the sky, lighting the horizon with a silver glow. The clearing ended in a cliff, which dropped off into more forest meters below.

“Wow.” Renjun breathed.

“I know, right? I come up here when I have free time and read.” Jeno stood by his side, warm wind ruffling his hair gently. 

“It makes you feel really big. Like you can see the whole town.” Renjun surveyed the view. “Look! That’s the main street. We were literally just there!” He grabbed Jeno’s arm, pointing excitedly at a strip of light in the distance.

They sat down, dangling their legs over the edge of the cliff. Jeno began to throw pebbles, testing to see how far they would go depending on their size. 

"Nice try, I think that one went a bit further this time." Renjun patted his shoulder. 

"Stop being fake nice." Jeno had a perfect poker face, gazing out towards the direction in which he had thrown the stone. His sharp features were softened by the silver glow of the lights. Renjun was slightly breathless.

"Hey! I am genuine!" He laughed and smacked Jeno on the shoulder, breaking his stone expression. 

"Don't worry, I am just messing." Jeno flashed his eye smile and Renjun's heart fluttered. "Oh, speaking of messing, when are you going to tell Jaemin that you aren't actually into him? It's not really fair to keep leading him on like this." He was serious this time.

"Soon, I promise. I know it is a crappy move on my part to use him like this."

"You got that right. I know he is a flirt, but he is my best friend too and I don't like to see him hurt."

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt Jaemin. He has been so perfect."

"That's Jaemin for you." Jeno turned to face Renjun. "This is serious though. You will tell him soon. Before graduation?" He held his little finger out.

"I pinky swear." Renjun wrapped his pinky around Jeno's.

"Good. Just let him down gently."

"Don't worry, I will."

Jeno nodded and began throwing the rocks again.

"It's so scary. The future I mean."

"How so?" 

"We are all growing up. After the summer, that's it. We are adults. We have to figure out our lives."

"Yes but isn't that the fun part?" 

Jeno frowned at him. "You aren't scared."

"God no. I am freaking terrified, but also excited. We have our whole lives ahead of us. There is no point in worrying about the future now. If you are scared then you should just focus on now. Focus on graduation and formal and having the best summer ever."

"Wise words oh great one." Jeno poked Renjun in the ribs gently, giggling.

"Thank you, I try." Renjun grinned before turning back to the city view.

They sat in silence again. Renjun slowly lowered his head to rest on Jeno's shoulder. The male looked down, smiled slightly and then tugged Renjun closer, wrapping an arm around his slight shoulders. 

Renjun couldn't say for sure, but that night was something like a breakthrough. Something inside his chest had sparked when Jeno hugged him goodbye that night. He fell asleep dreaming of a boy with dark hair and a beautiful smile.  
It was a common dream. He had been having if for as long as he could remember, only now it was different - he knew who he was dreaming about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was hard to write. I am not sure if it flows or follows any of the original storylines but I tried really hard to get the wording right and avoid cheesiness so fingers crossed.
> 
> For those wondering, Formal is the Australian version of Prom, only not as big a deal. I am sorry if it is confusing because I am mixing Australian and Americal schooling systems together haha.
> 
> Also. I need some help. I have two endings for one of the couple's and I am torn between the two. Should I have a sad ending or a happy one Or should I just keep it as a surprise?


	21. Fish Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I remember correctly, it was me who asked you out, right?"

#### Chenle

"Uhgg." Chenle blew his hair out of his eyes. Today was d(ate)-day and nothing was going right. His hair was fluffy and his skin was dry and the outfit that he had spent hours planning out looked weird and he was just not in a good mood overall. He braced himself on the counter and leant forward, examining his face in the mirror. From two centimetres away, he looked terrible. "Oh God," he groaned and moved away from his reflection, scrubbing his hand down his face and through his hair.

"Chenle!" His mother's voice called from downstairs, "there is someone here to see you!"

Chenle panicked. "Crap!" He shout-whispered to no-one in particular.

"Chenle? Are you up there?" His mother yelled again, now half-way up the stairs. 

"Uh, yeah! Just a second!" He gave his reflcetion one last dirty glare before dashing out of the room. He jogged on the spot in the centre of his bedroom, running through his mental list of things he needed for today.

Bag - _check_

Phone - _check_

Cute outfit - he glared down at his shirt - _close enough?_

 

He steeled his nerves, taking a few deep breaths before tugging on his shoes and walking tentatively down the stairs. Jisung stood at the bottom, shuffling from foot to foot. He looked up, flashing a brilliant smile that left Chenle slightly breathless.

"Hi." Chenle was nervous. He could feel his palms growing damp. 

"Hello. Wow." Jisung looked him up and down in appreciation. "You look awesome." He grinned again.

"Oh, thanks." Chenle reached up and pulled at his hair self-consciously.

"Stop, your hair is perfect." 

"Oh." He dropped his hand to his side.

"Let's go, shall we?" Jisung scrunched his nose, gesturing loosely towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Chenle jumped down the last few stairs and came to stand alongside the taller male.

"Its a surprise."

Chenle grinned before opening the door and stepping out into the warm spring air.

 

~

 

"Holy crap look at the size of that thing!" Chenle pressed his nose to the glass, watching an enormous Groper fish swim lazily past.

The aquarium was dimly lit with blue watery patterns reflecting against the walls. The soft light from the tanks turned Jisung's silver hair a blue-grey colour. Chenle had to resist with all his might to reach up and touch it.

"Do you think it would eat us if we went in there?" Jisung wondered out loud, staring in child-like wonder at the giant fish. 

"Maybe." Chenle looked up at him, grinning. "Why don't we find out?" He surged forward and grabbed Jisung's slender midsection, attempting to shove him towards the glass of the tank.

"Hey!" Jisung laughed and pushed back, earing them a few angry glares from other patrons in the vicinity. 

"Sorry." Chenle let go of Jisung and bowed his head apologetically at the people. Beside him, Jisung was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh stop," he swatted the younger male's arm playfully.

They made their way slowly through the aquarium, ogling at the aquatic animals. When they came to the shark exhibit, Chenle grabbed onto Jisung's hand, hiding slightly behind the taller's frame. Jisung looked down at their joined hands, colouring lightly. 

"Sorry," Chenle whispered, "they are kinda scary." He flinched a bit as an enormous shark glided smoothly past.

Jisung chuckled softly, smiling down at the Chinese male. "First dogs, now sharks?" 

"Hey! They are big and I am not, what do you expect?" Chenle shot him an incredulous look. 

"No, it's cute." Jisung squeezed his hand gently.

This time it was Chenle's turn to blush. He smiled and moved closer to Jisung, resting his head on the latter's shoulder. They stood like this for quite some time, bathed in the blue glow of the tank as they watched the sharks swim past.

 

~

 

Rain splattered against the sidewalk and Jisung swore. "No! This ruins everything!" 

"Ruins what?"

"The rest of the day! I had it all planned out and now we can't do any of it." He stuck his hand out, catching some droplets in his large hands. "We were supposed to go to the flower gardens and have dinner outside." He looked mournfully at the sky.

"Oh, Jisung." Chenle didn't know what to say. 

"I am sorry Chenle, I wanted this to be perfect." He looked down at his feet, dissapointment colouring his eyes.

"Jisung, if I recall correctly, it was me who asked you out. Not the other way around." 

Jisung nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Well, shouldn't I be the one to take you around for the day?"

"Oh, no Chenle you don't have to-"

"Jisung, I am taking control whether you like it or not. You have done amazing so far and now it is my turn." He gave the younger a reassuring smile. 

"If you insist." Jisung smiled down at Chenle, catching his hand again. "Where to first?"

Chenle thought for a moment. "How do you feel about video games?"

Jisung's grin was enough.

"Let's go then."

 

~

 

The arcade was pretty much empty so they could spend as much time on all the machines as they wanted.

"Woohoo! YES, WHAT A LEGEND!" Chenle thrust a fist into the air, squealing in delight as 'Basket Ballers' declared him as the winner of the round. "Told you I was better." He smirked at Jisung, who was looking pretty sorry for himself.

"Okay fine, but I still whooped your ass at 'Dance, Dance Revolution.'"

Chenle rolled his eyes playfully, "whatever."

They collected their tickets from the machine and made their way to the prize counter. 

"Damn, the best thing I can get is a yo-yo." Jisung sighed good-naturedly.

"Haha, that sucks. I can get a ring pop." 

'What! No fair!" Jisung's eyes widened.

"Hey, you can't help it that you suck at arcade games." 

"Oi, this is a date, not International Bully-Jisung Day." The younger whined.

Chenle smiled triumphantly. "I am making up for all the times you scared me." 

"Couldn't you do that at a later date? Today is supposed to be full of cheesy compliments and dumb jokes." He scrunched his nose. Chenle had a sudden urge to boop it.

"Nope. If you want this," Chenle gestured to his person, "you are going to have to deal with this." He pointed to his mouth.

Jisung spluttered with laughter. "You are so ridiculously cute."

"Thank you, so I have been told." Chenle winked before turning on his heel and walking towards the exit.

 

~

 

"We should do this again, soon." Jisung had dropped him off at his house.

"Yes. That would be great." Chenle smiled up at the taller male. "Today was amazing, Jisung, thank you."

"I had a great time too. Sorry about the weather." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing his hands together.

"Eh, you couldn't help it. Besides, the arcade was still fun right?"

"Yes." He nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I should probably go inside." Chenle indicated towards the door with his thumb. 

"Yeah, you should." 

"Bye."

"Bye." Chenle turned on his heel and began unlocking the door. He could hear Jisung's footsteps thudding down the garden path. He took a breath in and turned back. "Jisung, wait!" He ran down the path, throwing himself at the younger boy and planting a kiss on his cheek before dashing back _up_ the path and barricading himself inside the house.  
He pressed his back against the wood, bearly breathing as he listened to the thud of his heart. It was going into overdrive.

"Oh. My. God." He moaned in disbelief as he slid down the door and collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Oh. My GOD!" Chenle laughed, adrenaline coursing through his body. He felt jittery - like someone had just given him an electric shock. "What!?" He smiled, raking his hands through his hair. He sat there for quite some time, basking in the glory of what he had just done. He, Chenle, self-proclaimed loner-choir-kid, had just kissed Jisung, amazing-dance-extraordinaire, on the cheek!  
"Who am I?" He giggled again, pulling himself up from his position against the front door. 

He made his way over to the window, peering out from behind the curtains. The sun started to set, but he could still make out a tall, lanky figure with silver hair standing frozen on the front path. 

He sighed in delight and flopped onto the couch, a happy and enamoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this sorry excuse for an update, I felt guilty for not posting in so long so I whipped this out in a break from studying.  
> I nearly deleted this thing twice so I kinda hurried to finish it so I wouldn't _actually_ delete it by mistake before posting.
> 
> This is, unfortunately, the last Chensung chapter in the story, but I will be posting more Chensung content in the future.
> 
> I am in need of some new music - tell me your favourite songs in the comments! 
> 
> Also if you ever want to talk, feel free to comment on anything and everything. I love reading and responding :)


	22. Sticks and Stones and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do, I can and I will"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Trigger Warning: Violence and Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(:
> 
> I Don't Want U Back - I'll (Weird I know but I actually wrote the fight scene with this song in mind)  
> sorry - The Rose

#### Mark

"Mark Lee I cannot believe you!" A shrill voice pierced through the dark silence of the room. Mark flinched as the light flickered on. He blinked, trying to adjust to the weak light. Donghyuck was standing in the door frame, hands on hips, disapproval plastered across his face. 

"Hi, Hyuck." He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. _So, so tired._

"Mark, why are you here? Exams finished on Friday. You should be out having fun."

He shrugged. "This is fun. And besides, I have too much work to do." 

Donghyuck's expression softened just a bit. "Mark you are regressing. What happened to you wanting to go out and take photos of beautiful things?"

"I can do that later when I have everything sorted out." He looked back at the computer screen. Bold text stared back, lines and letters blurring together. He wasn't ready to let himself go, not yet. There was too much on the line and if something went wrong..., well, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Donghyuck perched on the desk by the computer. "What do you mean sorted out? Is this about..? You know.." He mumbled. Something similar to guilt lurked at the back of his eyes.

"Parts of it, yeah."

"Mark, look at me," Donghyuck touched his shoulder gently, sinking down onto the floor beside his chair, "is this about Jaemin and Jeno?" Mark shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "It is, isn't it?"

"S'not." He mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Mark I am sorry, I didn't think before inviting you over. I promised you I would give you a warning before introducing you to my friends, and I failed." Remorse was written in capslocks across his expression. 

"It's ok Hyuck. It's not your fault that I am unable to function like a normal human being." When he looked back, he saw that Donghyuck's eyes had welled up. 

"Mark. Stop." He whispered thickly like something was clogging his throat.

Mark couldn't stop. He had worked so hard to improve himself and then it had all come crashing down in a few short seconds when he met Jeno and Jaemin.   
The perfect system of introduction. He had boiled it down to a science: Say hello and give your name, possibly a handshake if the situation required. Then give a smile and if the circumstance is right, make a neutral comment on a relevant topic.   
His plan had failed. Even the simplest of social tasks he couldn't handle.

"It's true though Donghyuck. I am a loser. I can't talk to a stranger without breaking down. It's not normal - _I_ am not normal. The sooner you accept that, the better. I have, now it's time for you to move on too." He didn't attempt to mask the bitterness in his tone. He didn't care enough. _Who would,_ Mark thought, _all my progress for is down the drain now._

"So that's it. All the progress you have made in the past few months. You are just giving it up?" Mark could see that Donghyuck was becoming more and more desperate. Tears were slowly tracking their way down his golden cheeks.   
_Like a river in a desert,_

"Do you think I want to give up? No, Hyuck. I don't. But I can't keep pretending like I am able to talk to people; like I can relate and make jokes and be someone that people can have a conversation with. I. Can't. Do it." He scrubbed his hand down his face. Donghyuck was crying openly now, snuffling quietly from his position on the floor. "You have done so much for me Hyuck. You were my first friend. Ever. Like, _ever_ , ever. You have no idea how much it means to me that you have actually wanted to help me and be my friend. But I don't want to keep hurting myself over these social encounters that I am not ready to handle. I am not sure if I will ever be able to handle them. I might as well go back to what I am good at, what I know how to do. Writing." He got out of his chair and lowered himself onto the floor beside the younger male. "Thank you so, so much. But I am sorry."

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, burying his face into the soft material of his shirt.   
Mark didn't move.   
He didn't know how to comfort.

The tanned male detached himself, looking up at Mark. His beautiful cheeks were flushed and puffy. "Mark Lee you are so full of shit," he mumbled. "You were doing so well." 

"It wasn't enough though, was it?" He whispered

"This is my fault." Donghyuck breathed, eyes widening with an epiphany. "This is all - my - _fault_."

"What? Hyuck did you just ignore everything I just said? None of this is your fault. You tried to fix me." Mark stared incredulously.

"No Mark, you don't get it. This wasn't a charity project or anything. I became your friend because you are the best person I have ever met. You are sweet and kind and funny in your own serious, awkward way. And you work so, _so_ hard it's incredible. I have been unfair. You poured everything you had into improving yourself, opening up and letting me know the real you. But I haven't been open. My past..., it's not pretty and I have done so many crappy things that I regret so unbelievably much. But you, you make me feel like I am a good person, even if it's because I haven't been completely honest. I have screwed up my entire life, but I won't let you screw up yours." Donghyuck's tears had been replaced with a steely determination. 

"Thank you, Hyuck, for trying." Mark was earnest. "Maybe the time wasn't right now. But possibly, in the future, it could be? If you are willing." There were so many different questions packed into the one sentence.

"I would love to." Donghyuck's mouth quirked up weakly, but his gaze made up for it - compassion and admiration and something else... _what was that?_

"Good." Mark slowly, _oh so slowly_ reached out a hand, tentatively taking Donghyucks hand in his own. He wasn't completely sure, but something about it felt right. He didn't need Hyuck to teach him that the tender feeling he was experiencing was not just platonic.   
They stayed like that for a while, sitting in silence and mulling over the words that have been said. 

Hyuck broke the silence after a while. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Mark glanced up at the computer, his unsaved word document still open on the screen. "You know what? Yes." He smiled at Donghyuck. 

 

~

 

“Thank you for such a good night. This is the most fun I have had, like, ever.” Mark smiled. They had spent the evening at the movies and then dinner. 

It felt so good to forget about all his stress and worry for just one night, all thanks to Donghyuck. They were now walking arm in arm back to the school, laughing and pointing out star constellations.   
They turned down a side street, walking hand in hand as they ambled down the path, laughing happily at a story that Donghyuck was telling. 

Footsteps thudded on the pavement behind them.

“YAH DONGHYUCK!” A tall, muscular figure was walking towards the duo. 

“Oh shit,” Hyuck breathed, eyes widening. He moved forward, placing himself protectively between the approaching stranger and Mark. 

"Hyuck who is that?" Mark whispered, trying - and failing - to keep his voice from trembling.

“No matter what, Mark, let me handle this. don’t say anything and if something happens, run. Run and don’t stop. Please.” He looked at Mark with wide, fearful eyes. There was a tremble in the younger's voice that let Mark know just how serious he was being. He nodded, gripping Donghyuck’s bicep in reassurance. 

“Lee Donghyuck.” The stranger had stopped a few meters away from them. He was smirking. “Got yourself a new boy toy I see?” He laughed mockingly. “You know how I feel about intruders Hyuck.” 

“Joohyung stop - we broke up, remember? You can’t control who I spend time with anymore.” Hyuck’s voice was solid and confident, but the way he gripped Mark’s arm so tightly that his knuckles turned white said otherwise. 

“Actually, _babe,_ ” He spat, sarcastically, “I do, I can and I will.” Joohyung began to walk forward again, moving almost lazily. 

Hyuck stepped forward, further distancing Mark from the stranger. 

“But you already know that, don’t you?” Joohyung was only a few centimetres from Donghyuck now. He reached out and ran the back of his hand along Donghyuck’s jaw. The male was at least a head taller than Hyuck and two times as wide, but the smaller held his ground, steely determination lancing through his eyes. 

“Do I, Joohyung?” he smirked, angering the larger male.

He reached out and grabbed Donghyuck’s forearm before dragging him closer. “Come on Hyuck, you are coming with me.” He started to walk away, pulling the boy along with him.

Mark had to do something. "H-hey, leave him alone." Mark swallowed. His voice was a lot weaker than he would have liked.

Joohyung just laughed, harsh and biting. "Oh look, the little lapdog has bite." He continued to drag Hyuck along. "Don't waste your time, little doggy, Hyuckie here has done things you couldn't imagine in your wildest fantasies. He likes it rough - don't you babe." He leered. 

Donghyuck dug his heels into the concrete, resisting with all of his might. Mark could see that he was starting to panic slightly. “Let go of me Joohyung. I am not going anywhere with you.”

“Yes. You are. You belong to me Donghyuck. You always will.” The taller male had let go of his arm and was now gripping him by the collar of his shirt, pulling the tanned male up to meet his eyes. "My little _bitch_."

“Not anymore.” Donghyuck spat in his offender’s face. Joohyung yelled and let go of Hyuck, wiping his eyes. The latter quickly scrambled away from the former, grabbing Mark’s hand and urging him into a run.  
As the duo sprinted away, Mark could hear Joohyung chasing after them, shoes tumping against the concrete behind them. He was gaining ground quickly. Suddenly Hyuck was jerked backwards, causing him to let go of Mark’s hand. Joohyung had grabbed Donghyuk by the back of his shirt and was now holding him by the hair, dragging him away.   
Seeing Donghyuck squirm fruitlessly in the bigger male’s grip, Mark’s vision turned red. 

He had no idea what he was doing. His only thought was _Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck_ \- pounding over and over again through his mind. 

The next thing Mark knew, his fist was connecting with Joohyung’s jaw. 

The bigger male grunted and stumbled backwards, letting go of Donghyuck. Mark didn’t stop. He surged forward, throwing punch after punch at Joohyung. He attacked blindly, hitting any and every inch of flesh he could get his fist to. 

Joohyung was punching back. Hard.

Donghyuck was screaming, grabbing at Mark’s waist - trying to pull him away. Mark swung again, mustering up as much strength as his small frame could manage. 

The hit swung wide, leaving Mark completely open for Joohyung.   
He was showered with punches and kicks, fist after fist colliding with his head, ribs, stomach.   
He started to not feel them after a while, pain being replaced with a dull throbbing. Something in his torso cracked with a sickening crunch and the pain blossomed again, racing through his torso.   
Mark’s vision was spiralling, fuzzy black at the edges. Unable to support his body anymore, he sank to the floor. Something hot ran down his temple, soaking his clothes and hair, spurting from his nose. Joohyung continued his attack, kick after kick colliding with his already shattered ribcage.   
Donghyuck was nowhere to be found. Somewhere amongst the buzzing static in his mind, he managed to find a space to fill with concern for the younger male. 

"Hyknkkn." He gurgled, his mouth filling with something silky and vaguely metallic. He was choking, mysterious liquid forcing its way down his oesophagus.  
He coughed, warm droplets splattering onto his face. 

Above him, there was a loud clang as skull collided with metal. Joohyungs relentless attacks ceased as a large figure crumpled to the ground beside his face, head hitting the cement with a dull thud.   
A tanned face appeared in his fading vision, metal pipe in hand. 

“Mark.” Hyuck was holding his cheeks, shaking his shoulders, hefting him up into a standing position. “Try and stay awake Mark.” It felt like he was underwater. Donghyuck’s voice was muffled, fading between loud and soft. 

They got into a car. “The hospital, please. As fast as you can go.” 

He was lying down, head in Donghyuck’s lap as the younger boy caressed his fingers through Mark’s hair. 

“Mark stay with me. Please, Mark.” 

Donghyuck sobbed, hot tears falling onto Mark’s face. He felt completely numb now - like he didn’t have a body at all. The pain was gone again. His vision was swimming and he heard Donghyuck beg for the driver to go faster. 

“Please don’t go, Mark. I need you.”

The world around him shut down as Mark fell off the edge into black unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so angsty I am sorry, I know I promised fluff and cute stuff.   
> I had written this chapter weeks ago and I was waiting for the right time to post it.   
> I am not sure if it fits but hopefully, it is okay because I actually worked pretty hard on it - fight scenes are hard to write. Props to all the action writers. 
> 
> How is the story so far, are you all enjoying it?


	23. Fair is Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you just broke my heart so I think it is a fair trade.”

#### Renjun

“Hey.” Hands snaked around his waist. Renjun twisted to see Jaemin smiling down at him cheekily. “Wanna go somewhere.” He had a devilish glint in his eye. Renjun knew exactly ‘somewhere’ meant. 

He closed his locker and turned to face the taller male, fixing him with an apologetic look. “Not today Nana.”

Jaemin looked disappointed, but he was attempting to mask it with a brilliant smile. “That’s cool. Are we still on for later though?” 

His stomach flipped. “Uh, yeah. We are meeting at the gates, right?”

Jaemin nodded, brown hair flopping. “Yep. Oh, Jeno!” He waved down the corridor to where the dark haired male waving through the crowd. 

“Hey guys,” he smiled meekly, “what’s up?”

“Nothing much, Jun and I are hanging out later, same old same old.”

“Sounds fun.” Jeno looked at Renjun, questions loaded in his gaze. 

“Mhm,” Renjun nods

The bell rang for class and Jaemin bid his farewell. “See you later Jun!” Renjun watched as the younger male walked away, light-brown head bobbing over the crowd.

“Have you told him yet?” Jeno asked quietly.  
“No, but soon. Tonight actually.”

“Good. And remember, let him down gently.”

“I promise Jeno.” Renjun reached out and placed a hand on the raven male’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt him. I know what heartbreak feels like.”

 

~

 

“Jaemin how are you going to eat all that!” Renjun stared open-mouthed at the four huge plates of food on the table. 

Jaemin smirked, “I will let you in on a little secret,” he leaned forward, lowering his voice, “I have six stomachs.” 

Renjun giggled, rolling his eyes at the male’s stupidity. “You are ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously hilarious, thank you.” He smiled again, perfect teeth nearly blinding Renjun as he began to shovel the food into his mouth.   
Part of him wished _so, so much_ that Jaemin was the one. He was so perfect, funny and kind and beautiful. As much as he made Renjun’s heart flutter it wasn’t the right kind. _More like admiration,_ he thought. 

“So, what’s up with you? Anything interesting happened since this morning?” Jaemin sucked on his chopsticks.

_Now or never Renjun, you promised._

“Not recently, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about Jaemin.” Renjun felt like he was going to be sick, but he had dug himself into this hole and now it was time to climb out.

“Ok, shoot.” Jaemin put down his food, averting his full attention to the older male. 

“Jaemin, I- ah how do I say this.” Renjun looked down at his hands. “You are amazing, and you have been so, so good to me. I am sorry that I have been stringing you on for so long but I can’t keep doing this… With you... Anymore…” He trailed off. Jaemin’s face had gone blank.

“Jaemin say something. Please.” Renjun begged.

Jaemin shook his head, snapping out of whatever fantasy world he was in. “So… all that time…?” He looked forlornly at his food. Renjun felt like crying, but he couldn’t. This wasn’t about him. 

“I really do like you Jaemin. You are the most perfect person I have ever met but…” Renjun began to explain the situation, repeating the story he told Jeno days before. Jaemin started eating again, deep in thought.

“Ok so. You are looking for this person… and you thought it was me?” 

“Yes and no. When I first met you, I felt something, but I had also met someone else that day so I wasn’t sure.”

“Hmm, I see.” Jaemin put some meat in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 

Renjun eyed him. “You are taking this really well.” He commented tentatively.

Jaemin shrugged, nonchalant. “Mm, no, it hurts like a bitch but there is no point in getting mad. It will just hurt more. But… I think I need some time. To come to terms, you know. I did just get rejected by the guy I like after all.” 

“Take as much time as you need.” Renjun sighed. “I really am very sorry.”

“Stop apologising, I know.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth quirked upwards, just slightly. “I am curious though. Did I ever stand a chance?” 

“If I didn’t have to deal with this stupid _soulmate_ thing, if you’d even call it that, then we would probably be on our honeymoon right now.”

“Wow. Really?” His eyed widened in disbelief. “Damn it. I was so close.” Jaemin laughed, slightly forced but a laugh all the same.   
“I have another question.” He leant forward propping his chin up with a hand. “Do you know who your quote-on-quote _soulmate_ is now?”

“I am not 100% certain, but I have some idea. I need more time to figure it out for sure.”

Jaemin nodded. “OK. Now, if you really want to make it up to me you can pay for my meal.”

“What?! You bought like $50 worth of food!” Renjun could hear his wallet screaming in protest.

“And you just broke my heart so I think it is a fair trade.” Jaemin pointed his chopstick at Renjun accusingly.

He groaned “Fine.” 

_Fair is fair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait so long, I have been super busy with school. holidays are coming up so I will be able to write heaps and I have already started planning what I want to write so I am really excited!
> 
> Thank you for all the love you have been showing on the story! It makes me so happy to see you enjoying reading it!


	24. Glass People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was enticing; the people were young and beguiling and carefree and I wanted so desperately to be like them.

#### Donghyuck

The neon lights of the hospital hallway turned his skin a sickly pale colour. His knee bounced anxiously. It had been 6 hours since Mark had been rushed into the ER. 6 hours of Donghyuck sitting in the overly air-conditioned hallway on the brink of a nervous breakdown. A few chairs down, Mark’s parents were talking quietly, the strain of worry taught against their features. They had spoken briefly, mostly just Mark’s mother thanking him for bringing him to the hospital and his father nodding grimly alongside. 

The smell of disinfectant was forcing its way down his nostrils, making Donghyuck feel nauseous. He contemplated asking the receptionist a few meters away for directions to the nearest bathroom, but he couldn’t bear the thought of missing even the smallest update on Mark’s condition.  
He had gone into surgery five hours ago and had come out two hours later. It was a supposedly “basic” operation to fix the internal bleeding and sort out his shattered rib cage.  
_A freaking walk in the park._ He was overcome with the urge to throw up again. 

 

An hour later a nurse came down the hallway, approaching Mark’s parents. Donghyuck leant over to hear the news.

“Mark is stable currently and should be awake in a few hours. We have given him a heavy dose of Morphine to help with the pain so he won’t be fully present when you go in to visit him. We will come out and get you when he is awake.”

 

Sighing, Donghyuck sunk further into the uncomfortable waiting chair. He ignored the tingling sensation rising in his legs from lack of use. He was determined to wait for Mark. The clock on the wall read that it had gone 2 AM. His eyelids drooped and he could feel his chin dropping to rest on his chest.  
It felt like he was asleep for 5 minutes when he was woken up my Mark’s mother shaking his shoulder gently.  
The time was 7:14 AM.

“Mark wants to see you.” She said gently, gazing at him with eyes identical to Mark’s.  
He nodded grimly, rising out of the plastic chair. His joints popped unpleasantly, body stiff from sleeping in a chair all night. He was ridiculously nervous, and maybe it was the adrenaline taking but Donghyuck was fighting tears. _What would he say? Was there anything he could say to make the situation better? It was his fault that Mark was in the hospital after all._

He walked through the ward. It was silent, broken only by an occasional cough or sniffle and the beep of the heart rate monitor. Mark was asleep in the far corner, tubes and wires extending from all extremities. He had a breathing mask on his face, cloudy with water vapour as his chest rose and fell shallowly as if breathing was painful.  
Donghyuck felt the air leave his lungs. Mark looked so weak and pale lying in that hospital bed, fragile as glass. He felt sick with the guilt. 

He contemplated turning around running out of that ward, just like he had run from everything other problem in his pathetic life, but at that second Mark opened his eyes. 

“Hyuck.” Mark’s voice came out in a raspy whisper. “You came.”  
Donghyuck couldn’t find his voice, instead choosing to stay rooted to his place, staring with teary eyes at the boy in the bed.  
“Come,” a shaky inhale, “here.” Mark twitched his finger, gesturing as best he could for Donghyuck to come closer. 

He walked forward slowly and sat down on the bed as gently as he could. “Mark…”

“Shh.. don’t…apolo…gise.” Mark forced out, wincing in pain. 

“No, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be here. Joohyung wouldn’t have hurt you.” Hyuck began to cry. He didn’t mean to, but somethings just couldn’t be helped.  
Mark gazed at him from against the pillows. 

“Why… did… he?” 

“It’s a long story.” Mark fixed him with an expectant gaze. He deserved to know, and Donghyuck had been telling himself for months that he would tell Mark. Now was the time. He inhaled deeply before continuing. “When I was 15 my family kicked me out of home for being gay. I lived with Jaemin for 8 months, but I barely spent any time at his house. I couldn’t deal with the pitying looks that his mother gave me every time I walked into the room. Instead, I went to clubs and let myself go. I was young and naïve and at the time I didn’t know that I was digging my own grave. Everything was enticing; the people were young and beguiling and carefree and I wanted so desperately to be like them. I poured myself more and more into the nightlife, doing anything and everything to get the money I needed to maintain my addictions. That’s when I met Joohyung. He was powerful and rich and I liked the attention he gave me. At first, he was good to me, kept me safe, made me feel beautiful. But...” Donghyuck started to choke up again.  
Mark reached out and took his hand gently but said nothing.  
“Ah,” he sniffed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. “After I turned 16 I left Jaemin’s house and moved in with Joohyung. It was so… nice. I felt like I had found a home again. Joohyung promised me things. When I turned 18 we were going to get married and move to far away, that we would be safe and I would never have to worry about anything except how big I wanted the diamond on my engagement ring to be.” He laughed darkly.  
“But then I turned 17, and he started to ask for more, saying that I needed to repay him for everything he had done for me with my body, and when I didn’t give it to him… well, he did some bad things. Eventually, it got too much to handle so I broke things off and ran away. I found my way back to Jaemin’s house and I stayed in the hospital for a while. My parents eventually came around and I moved back in with them. Things haven’t been great but we are trying to figure it out. Joohyung has been harassing me ever since through text and social media and stuff, but last night was the first time I have seen him in person in over a year and yeah.” Donghyuck inhaled shakily. He had never talked about his situation properly with anyone like he just had with Mark. Jaemin and his parents knew just enough to help him but he had buried so much of it inside of him for such a long time. It felt good to talk about it - like he was releasing some of the build-up pressure. 

Mark was still silent, save for his laboured breathing. He didn’t need to talk, though, Donghyuck understood everything he was feeling through the vehement eyes staring up at him from the bed. Mark squeezed the younger’s hand tighter.  
Hyuck shifted closer, lying down gently and placing his head on the pillow next to Mark’s.

There they lay, embracing one another as best they could amongst the tubes and wires, holding each other in silence until the nurse came in and dragged Donghyuck away. Before he was forced out, Donghyuck managed to press a hurried, yearning kiss against Mark’s temple, promising to visit again soon.

 

 

The walk home was a long one, but he needed the time to think. 

 

Think about everything.

 

Think about Mark.

 

Think about how he loved Mark.

 

He was and had been, in love - for a long time too, but he had only realised it when he lay on that hospital bed next to the boy who was still figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, LOOK WHO FINALLY CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND POSTED SOMETHING!  
> I want to formally apologise at how bad I have been at updating, especially since some of these chapters have been really cheesy lol
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I want to wrap this bad boy up in the next few days and for all you Chensung shippers out stay tuned, I have something on the way.


	25. Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations:
> 
> T-Shirt Weather - Circa Waves

#### Jaemin

Graduation caps rained down as the cheers of triumph echoed through the school auditorium. Around him, people were hugging and crying and laughing and smiling.  
They had done it. They had graduated from high school. 

At the side of the stage, Jaemin could see Mark in a wheelchair, talking enthusiastically with Donghyuck. There was a look of pride on Donghyuck's face, pride for both himself and Mark. 

A few meters to his left, Renjun and Jeno were laughing at something someone had said, faces lit up with pure happiness. 

At the back of the auditorium, there were two light-coloured heads, Jisung and Chenle, waving at Jaemin like they were trying to make their arms fall off. He laughed. 

It felt exactly like how they described it in every teen movie ever. Nostalgic and euphoric, with a few nerves mixed in. Some sadness too, but Jaemin chose to ignore that. 

Formal was that night, one last celebration before summer break and university letters came in. 

 

"Jaemin!" Jeno walked over, grinning. He had his arm slung around Renjun's shoulders. There was a pang in Jaemin's chest at the sight of the smaller male tucked so perfectly to Jeno's side, but he shoved it far, far down.  
He had confronted Jeno earlier that week about his feeling's for Renjun, telling the older male how he had been turned down. After much pestering on Jaemin's part, he managed to get Jeno to confess that he did feel something for the Chinese male, but had chosen to let Jaemin have his chance with Renjun instead.  
In the end, they came to a compromise. The three of them would all go to the graduation formal together, as friends. 

"Hey, guys." Jaemin smiled. "This is so crazy right?" 

Renjun hugged his graduation cap tight to his chest. "I know! We did it!" He giggled - a joyous, bright sound. 

Jaemin nodded, "hey, you are still coming to my house before formal tonight right?" 

"Of course," Jeno chirped, Renjun nodding alongside. 

"Ok sweet, I will see you guys later then?" He smiled in farewell before heading up to the back of the auditorium where Chenle and Jisung where waiting.

#### Jeno

"Coming!" A voice called from far inside the house. There were a few thumps and a mysterious screeching noise before the door was being unlocked by a slightly dishevelled Jaemin. 

"Dude! What happened to you?" Jeno grinned at his friend. 

"Tripped over the cat." Jaemin chuckled. "Come on in."

"Let's fix you up." Jeno followed Jaemin through into the bathroom, making him sit on the edge of the bathtub while he attempted to re-style Jaemin's hair.  
After about 20 minuted of fruitless preening, there was another knock on the door. 

"Ah, that will be Jun. Maybe he can do something about this." Jaemin laughed, pointing to his hair, now even worse than before thanks to Jeno's abysmal handiwork  
Sure enough, waiting on the doorstep of the Na family home, was a very embarrassed Renjun.  
Embarrassed because Jeno was staring open-mouthed at the boy standing before him. Jeno was pretty sure he had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. 

"Dude, close your mouth. You are drooling." Jaemin whispered, not-so-quietly. He shut his mouth immediately, wiping the non-existant saliva off his chin self-consciously. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, averting his eyes from Renjun's breathtaking face. 

"You look very handsome too, Jeno." Renjun piped up, reading Jeno's mind. Next to them, Jaemin pretended to gag.

~

The formal was a whirlwind of neon lights and excessive dancing. Jeno had lost Jaemin half-way through the night, presumably to the refreshments table or an attractive peer.  
It was fine though, he still had Renjun.  
They had collapsed in a dark corner of the room, panting heavily from the dancing. 

"So," Jeno managed to ease his breathing back into a normal state, "how is the search for love coming along?"

Renjun sighed, smiling. "Better, now that I have narrowed the search down to one." He scooted closer to Jeno and rested his head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Renjun had acted like this. Ever since he had cut things off with Jaemin, Jeno had been spending nearly every day with the older male. Something about the simple gesture of affection sent sparkles shooting through his entire body, leaving him buzzing pleasantly. 

"Just one?" Jeno looked down at the smaller male. Renjun had closed his eyes.

"Mmmhh." He nodded against Jeno's shoulder. "Just one." His eyes opened again, shining brightly despite the dim light of the room. Jeno could feel his breath catching in his throat. Somewhere in amongst the hoards of people on the dance floor, a confetti cannon had been fired, gold and silver flakes pouring down from the ceiling and sticking to every available surface.

Renjun laughed and sat upright, face turned towards the rain of glitter. "It's so pretty!" He shook the confetti from his hair.

"Yes, it is." Jeno felt his heart swell at the sight. Renjun looked back at Jeno, something brewing in his eyes that Jeno couldn't _quite_ name.

"Jeno."

"Yes, Renjun?"

"I know who the person is." 

"Really?" Jeno perked up in curiosity. 

Renjun bit his lip. "Yep." He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto Jeno's lips. Something exploded inside him when their lips connected, joy fluttering through his entire body.

Jeno smiled, butterflies working themselves into a frenzy inside his chest. "It's me, isn't it?" He winked cheekily.

Renjun rolled his eyes, grinning like a maniac. "Of course it is, stupid. All this time, you were right there. You are the one."

"Good." Jeno smiled into the next kiss, relishing in the shared euphoria of both himself and Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is nearly over.  
> I am so sorry for the ending but I might have to cut this story short. I have no inspiration to write the other like 6 chapters I have planned out so I may just end up condensing them.


	26. For the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will try my best, for you."

#### Donghyuck

Today was the day that Mark moved away to university. Donghyuck had offered his services and aided Mark in packing up all his things to take away with him   
"Well, that's the last of it." Mark's Dad placed the last of the boxes into the car. "I will leave you two alone." He walked back up the path towards the house, leaving Mark and Donghyuck standing in the driveway. 

"I can't believe you are leaving." Donghyuck looked down at his feet. 

"Hey, you are leaving too." Mark smiled at him. He had completely healed over the summer, choosing to spend every day with Donghyuck, taking photos and talking. 

"Yeah, but you are _leaving,_ leaving. Moving across the country for school." Mark had got accepted into his dream university on a full scholarship. The day the university acceptance letters had come in was the first time Donghyuck had ever cried out of pride. "I am just travelling."

"But still!" Mark nudged him. When Donghyuck only responded with a weak smile, Mark reached out awkwardly and patted him stiffly on the shoulder. 

"Mark this is when you should hug me," Donghyuck commented.

"Hug you?" Mark squeaked. 

Donghyuck chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Like this dummy," he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Mark's midsection, burying his face into the older male's shoulder. Mark remained still for a few, long, seconds before relaxing slightly and gently embracing Donghyuck back. "There you go." 

"Am I doing this right?" Mark whispered. Donghyuck nodded against his shoulder. "Perfect."

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour?" Mark nodded. "Never change?"

"I will try my best, for you." Mark smiled softly.

 

 

Before Mark drove away to the airport, he embraced Donghyuck one last time, whispering in his ear "visit me?"

"Of course." Donghyuck smiled.

"I will miss you Hyuck. I hope you find the life you want."

"Once I do, I will make sure you are apart of it." Donghyuck pressed a gentle kiss against Mark's cheekbone.

"I look forward to it." Mark smiled before getting into the drivers seat of the car. 

Donghyuck stood on the corner of the driveway, waving and waving even after the car had turned the corner at the end of the street. He smiled, before heading home to begin his own life. 

 

His new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH the second last chapter!


	27. future future future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end.

#### Renjun

"Jeno Jeno Jeno!" Renjun ran and jumped onto his boyfriend's back, waving an opened envelope in front of his face. "I got it!" 

"You what?" Jeno grunted, depositing Renjun back onto the footpath outside his house.

"The internship, at the gallery!" He yelled happily.

Jeno's face lit up, eyes widening in excitement. "The one close to my university? Renjun, babe, that's amazing!" He grabbed his boyfriend around the middle, twirling him through the air. "We will be together!" 

"I know! And I was wondering... instead of you staying in dorms, maybe we could rent an apartment together? It wouldn't be very big, but we don't need much space, and we would share a bed I guess..." Renjun trailed off, blushing profusely.

Jeno laughed before pressing a deep kiss onto the male's lips. "That would be amazing. I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it.. the last chapter. I took way too long to get to this point and I am sorry how abruptly it ended but I couldn't bring myself to work on it anymore. there are bigger and better things coming up I promise!
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who has read to this point and all the kudos and comments are really amazing! I appreciate it so so much and it makes me so happy to see everyone enjoying something I have made.


End file.
